King of the Heartless
by Deidara and Gaara fangirl
Summary: Sora's acting weird and dissapears from school one day, soon after he came back home. His best friends try to find him but end up haveing to go through different worlds to try to find him. What has become of Sora and what's making the heartless act so wei
1. The Darkness is Calling

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sh-t... ;;**

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read this on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki)**

--

Chapter 1: The Darkness is Calling

--

Sora blinked at the heartless surrounding him and prepared himself for the worst. No keyblade, no Donald or Goofy, no Kairi or Riku, no nothing. He closed his eyes and turned away as the heartless running towards him and-

Blink, blink; Sora opened his eyes as a heartless stood on his chest. He sat up, confused as the heartless fell onto his lap and stood there, not doing anything.

Sora blinked again as the rest of the heartless came closer and stopped. Everything went black even though his eyes were open.

My Lord.

The words rang through his ears as he got up and the world around him ame back into focus.

"Wha-What the -?" Sora stuttered "L-Lord? M-Me? Heartless? What!?"

The heartless stared at him, there large yellow eyes, looking at him with such looks of hope that Sora blushed.

"How the hell could you be so cute? Your evil little things and yet..." He paused before loosing it "Stop looking at me! I already admitted it, your cute!"

They continued to stare at him, eyes glowing brightly as if to say 'Oh my god leader-san, your just to amazing!'... But this didn't appeal much to Sora so he ignored it.

Suddenly Sora had an idea.

"Hey, heartless," Sora said, having the cute little things light up with excitement. "Bring me those car type heartless that attacked me that time in that black and white place."

The heartless liked this and did it happily. Sora grinned a wide grin, and chuckled.

"You were the most annoying fucking heartless I ever encountered thus give up the hearts you have collected and give them to these ones here!"

The car heartless looked at him, then the heartless, then back at him. They looked down and did as he asked. Sora then took the rest of his revenge and kicked them into nothingness. The heartless clapped apporovingly. Sora smiled.

"This might be fun."

* * *

Sora woke up to see the tide coming in and his mind was rushing. Only days ago he had returned to the islands and yet it felt as if his time here was still numbered; It was as if he wasn't going to be able to stay here for much longer- as if something would keep him apart.

For a second he wondered about telling Riku about his weird dreams and thoughts but he shook his head. Riku was busy anyway. The clouds in the sky went by, slowly paced as they continued to watch the world below the same way the world below watched them.

"Must be nice to be a cloud..." he mumbled "Just making my way around peacefully-"

"With a sword and dating Aerith? Sora what are you mumbling about Cloud for?"

Sora blinked and jumped up onto his feet. "K-Kairi?! What are you on about? I was on about the clouds in the sky not Cloud Strife. Your so weird.."

"Speak for yourself Sora, your not exactly normal."

"I was speaking about me too, but your weirder. You thought I was on about a guy when I was staring at a cloud and talking aobut it. How could yo mistake that huh?"

"How couldn't I? I only just came here Sora, Riku wanted you and I heard you talking about being 'cloud' so I assumed-"

"You assume- Wait Riku wanted me? What for?"

"He was going to walk you to school today, remember? I was going with Selphie and you two insisted on going on your own?"

Sora smiled "Oh yeah!" He laughed as he thought to himself; 'That's because we were both going to bunk... screw school- we saved the world... worlds'.'

Kairi walked Sora all the way to Riku's house and smiled. "Here you go Sora, now I'll see you at school yeah? Trust me you'll love it."

Sora sighed "Yeah, yeah. Kairi me and Riku missed a year or so of school so how the hell are we gonna enjoy it in that class for reta-"

"Sora! Sor a it's a catch up class! It's not for people like that, don't be so rude."

"Yeah, yeah Kairi! I was joking! You know full well that we'll be ahead of you in no time, I mean look at me, do I look like the stupid type?"

Kairi blinked "Well you certainly act like it."

"Hey! What's that ment to mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I'll see you there, Selphie will be leaving without me if I don't get to her's quickly. See ya!" He giggled, waving and running up the street. Sora frowned.

"Stupid? Me? Now way... well..." He sighed loudly "Man I really am no good at school."

"Yeah, you really are thick."

Sora looked up and laughed "So are you Riku! You couldn't even think positively! Ohh, woe is me I can't think positively! I'm so dumb I went and let the heartless control me."

"Owch I deserved that one." Riku smiled "Well come on in, or are you planning on standing outside all day?"

"Tough call Riku, I mean it's so nice out here... I think I'll come inside though."

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked as he munched on the sea salt ice-cream he'd been craving randomly for the past few weeks.

Riku nodded, eating his onigiri. "Hmm, what is it?"

"You know I really can't work out why I've been wanting this so bad. I mean when I was going around twilight town especially I wanted one! Everywhere I went there something involved ice-cream. Like the password to the Organization XIII base- Castle Oblivion, that was sea salt! Like this ice-cream."

"Roxas likes sea salt ice-cream. All Diz-Ansem, would really give him to eat in that Twilight Town was sea salt ice-cream."

"I'm surprised they didn't all get fat..."

"Me too."

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"They look good..."

"They are, want one."

"I'm ok with this at the moment.. but I'll have one when I'm done."

"Alright, I'll eat them quicker."

They laughed for a while and as it died down they jsut stared at eachother. Sora blinked.

"Say Riku, what was it like controling the heartless?"

"Sora, why do you wanna know about that?"

"Becuase, Riku... Riku do you think the heartless could be controlled without eating away at the person they're being controlled by?"

"What's that got to do with anything? We're home now."

"Roxas... Axel... Demyx... Xemnas... They could all control the nobodies without being eaten away at in any way. Malificent lasted a long time too, but you made sure she was taken care of... I just wonder if the heartless could be used in the same way."

"Sora, the heartless are horrible little things that eat peoples hearts, you can't stop them or save yourself. They'll always get you."

"Maybe Riku, maybe... but it could be true somehow right?"

"I guess Sora, I mean weird things happen, but I don't think the heartless can be contained."

"What about if they were contained by light? Could light controll the dark?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe the light can make the dark do what it wants? Like a lamp, that controls where is dark and where isn't; maybe the heartless could be like the dark- like that?"

"Sora," Riku said in both shock and panic "You can't be hoping to try that? We spent so long coming home and trst me they'll destroy you! They did it before."

"Riku I didn't mean it-"

"Sora I know you and you do, you'll act all stupid then go and do it."

"Well the last time you thought you knew me you didn't."

There was an akward silence.

"Sora? Your serious. I can see it in your face."

Sora's face indeed was lost in thought.

'My lord.'

'Those words...' Sora thought.

"I can do it." He wispered, still thinking he was thinking. Riku shook his head and shook Sora, angry and rather scared.

"Sora don't be so stupid! What makes you think you can do it?! Your only you and I can't do it!"

"Well... " Sora said, speaking softly and as if his mind was somewhere far away. "I am their-"

Silence.

"Sora? Sora what are you saying?! Sora listen to me."

"Don't speak like you know Riku-"

"I do!"

"- you sought out to escape from this world, this prison surrounded by water-"

"That's what 'Ansem' said when I went to the realm of dark! You shouldn't give a damn what he says!"

"- I too want to get away but-"

"Sora what about Kairi."

"- I do not know what I want myself."

Silence again.

"Sora? Are you feeling ok?"

Sora didn't answer, he simply stared ahead of him, deep in thought.

'Is this what I want? I can't work it out... I want to go, I want to stop them from hurting everybody too but... Riku and Kairi? What about them?'

"Sora? Sora are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Riku. I, I just..."

"Just what? Wanted to argue?"

"No-Well yeah but I had this weird dream earlier about controlling the heartless."

"And you wondered if you could do it in real life?"

"Heh heh, not really! I just wondered if it would be safe to try."

"Well are you going to?"

"No, I just don't think my heart's into it!" Sora said dramaticly. Riku laughed.

"You were just building up to that wern't you?"

"Yeah, bet I fooled you too."

"You did very well!"

'That's because I wasn't joking.'

Sora and Riku didn't touch the subject agian for the rest of the day, they simply spent time skateboarding down the streets, Sora showing Riku up with his amazing skills.

"No fair! Roxas skateboarded loads!"

"Yeah, well do I look like him Riku?"

"A little, you look just as stupid."

"Man Kairi said I looked stupid too, are you guys hinting?"

"Ha ha! No not really, just kidding."

"Riku your humor sucks!"

"Sora, your humor sucks too! Do you think it was funny Riku, Sora? I waited all day for you two."

The boys turned round, their faces showing the horror and hope that it wasn't who they thought it was. Sadly it was who they thought they'd heard- a extremely pissed off Kairi.

"Oh yes you were both coming to school together! You wanted to make an entrance together! More like, oh Kairi we wanted to bunk together!"

"Pretty much." Sora smiled before Kairi punched him on the head. "Yowch! Ok, ok I was kidding Kairi, ow, ow, ow..."

Kairi pulled her text book out of her bag and showed Riku how hard it was. Riku blinked and ran for it, Kairi only steps behind him. Sora sat watching them run around and laughed.

"You get him Kairi! That certainly shows us how much your temper sucks!"

Kairi turned to face him, death in her eyes, Sora froze.

"I-I-I ment how amazingly well tempered and cool you are and how dumb we are! Have mercy!"

* * *

Master, Tamer, Leader of the Heartless, we accept you.

Will you accept us? Lead us? Love us?

We accept you.

We accept you.

We accept you.

Accept us.

Accept us.

Accept us.

Lead us.

Lead us to victory.

Lead us to victory over your enemies.

Love only us.

* * *

Sora looked up and stared at the chalk on his desk. He rubbed his head where it had hit him and bounced off.

"Sora, pay attention. You and Riku missed a very long period of school and your behind. I don't care if you went missing and could have been kidnapped or killed or whatever; This is school and you do as I say."

Sora yawned as the teacher looked back at the board and nattered on. He glanced over at Riku who was obviously daydreaming. He looked at his paper which was blank over than a bunch of doodles.

In the top hand corner was Sora controling the heartless with a black crown and a black chain.

In the top left corner was Sora and Riku battling with ice-cream and onigiri.

In the middle of the page was Kairi hitting them both with books.

In the bottom right hand corner was Roxas, Axel and Namine listening to Demyx play on his Sitar.

Finally in the bottom left hand corner was the heartless eating some heartshaped candy and flowers.

He stared at them and yawned again. 'I wonder if you can love heartless? I wonder if they could love you back too... I would ask Riku but he's asleep and probaly won't answer anyway.'

He sighed and looked at the board.

40 2x 2

'Well how the hell do I figure that out?'

By the time it was lunch time for them they had been bored to death and learnt nothing. They waited for Kairi outside her classroom and smiled.

"Tsk, I can't believe you fell asleep Sora! and had chalk thrown at your head."

Sora smiled "I know you were asleep moron."

Riku laughed "So you noticed?"

"Duh!"

They smiled at each other before they heard the door click, they then waited for Kairi to come out.

They sat outside, near the basketball court and ate lunch together.

Sora and Riku ate the most.

"Mmm! Kairi this is great tasting Mochi!" Sora grinned "I love it!"

Kairi blushed "Th-Thanks but I brought it that's all. I didn't make it."

"Never said you did, I just said it was good." Sora blinked, not getting why she took it that he thought she'd made it.

Riku laughed "The way you said it made it sound like that."

Sora nodded and went back to the lunches Kairi had prepared for them.

"Ohmigod! Onigiri, that reminds me. Riku you owe me an onigiri."

Riku sighed "Oh yeah... Take it then."

Sora smile dand took it. "Man tis is great! It tastes like it was made with love!"

"It was." Kairi smiled. Sora grinned.

"Oh my Kairi loves Riku!!" He watched the other two's faces drop as they cried out in unison.

"What?!"

Sora laughed "Kidding! I'm only joking Kairi loves whoever Kairi loves."

"Which is you." Riku said for revenge as Sora laughed, blushing.

"Say Kairi... can I ask you something." Sora said looking at the lunch. "Is anything here not made of rice?"

* * *

Yuffie cartwheeled backwards and shot her shurikin stars at the small black creatures that were advancing towards her.

"Man I wish they'd just get lost already! I can't work out what they're after."

"It could be anything Yuffie, it depends on if they're being controlled and of course who it's by." Said a brunette lady in a pink dress.

"Aerith, they haven't attacked anybody other than us and they arn't even remotely interested in the keyhole."

Aerith nodded "Come maybe Merlin has answers, if not you know we could always contact them."

"Yeah..." Yuffie agreed "We can."

* * *

Sora woke up the next day and yawned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What a weird dream... again..." He smiled "I'm starting to get used to it..."

"Used to what?" Sora blinked.

"Kairi what are you doing in my room?"

Kairi grinned "I'll tell you but first tell me what your little dream was about then?"

Sora blushed and blinked before he sighed "Fine! I'm battling against Xemnas when Ansem comes along, yeah? Then what happens is that I have to fight them on my own but my keyblade is stolen by a flock of wild pigeons that have razor sharp fangs and claws and if you try to get whatever they have they shoot lazer beams at you from their eyes. Anyway I'm fighting them both and they're about to win right when Riku steps in and gets knocked to the ground, just then I get this brilliant idea right? And what happens is we all eat loads of... sea-salt ice cream..." Sora lied, really convincingly.

"Alrighty then.." Kairi yawned before smiling "Sorry that was just a little boring."

Sora laughed and shooed her out of his room so he could get changed, but more importantly- do some thinking.

The thinking went on almost all day, even during his second boring matuhs class where he coldn't get his mind off of the heartless.

"Ok, class. . ." Teacher-Sensei stopped and sighed "Ok you two, I want you to make up some maths questions for each other, ok? We'll see who's smarter- Riku or Sora, who's not paying attention, SORA."

Sora blinked and looked up "Yeah? I'm here? 42?"

The teacher guy sighed "Just make up some maths questions so Riku can win."

Sora nodded but even while trying to think with his tiny mind he could only think of heartless.

I can take down 2 times as many heartless with two keyblades but only 50 as may nobodies as I can with 1. I am surrounded by 100000 heartless and 100000 nobodies. With one keyblade it takes me 5000 heartless per 10 minutes and 1000 nobodies per 10 minutes. How long will it take me to destroy all the heartless and nobodies with two keyblades. Give an answer for the heartless and the nobodies seperately in minutes and then a overall time in hours.

Sora stared at his question and smiled.

'This is pure genious! I am so good at maths.'

Sora then passed his paper to Riku and took Riku's himself. He read Riku's question.

'I have a bag of treats...'

Sora smiled and licked his lips "I hope he does!" He wispered to himself.

'... and in the bag I have 10 strawberry pocky, 7 chocolate pocky and 3 homemade riceballs. I decide to share my treat bag's contence with Sora and Kairi.

What is the probobility that they will both get pocky?'

Sora drooled "Mmm, pocky and a treat bag... Riku you'd better have this 'treat bag' because I want my treat.."

"Sora I made it up." Riku sighed shaking his head at Sora's stupidity. "What's all this dribble about Heartless and Nobodies?"

Sora stared back at his sheet, read it, and shrugged "I dunno, sounds cool though."

Sora read Riku's question again and smiled. "Easy!" He proclaimed before writing the answer:

'Likely cos there is so much pocky an little of anethin els.'

He stared at it then sighed. "Spelling you fail me so bad."

Riku blinked "You don't need to spell anything, just write the correct fraction."

"Fraction? Isn't this right?"

Riku looked at it and shrugged "Kinda, but I don't know if you'll get marks for that."

"Oh... kay?" Sora then smiled deviously "What's the answer to mine, smartypants?"

Riku went red "Uh... Well... I... Dunno."

Sora smiled "I thought so. So who's the smarter one?"

"What is the answer Sora?"

"... umm, I think that was the bell... Sir was that the bell? Yeah, right lets go get Kairi."

Kairi stepped out of the science class and laughed happily with Selphie before smiling to the boys happily. "Heya boys! Would you like to join me, Selphie (when they get out here), Tidus and Wakka in going to the Ramen stand down the road and getting a bite to eat?"

Riku shrugged "Sure, why not? I could do with something hot today..."

Sora blinked and he turned his head sharply as something caught the corner of his eye. For a few minutes he stared down the corridor, past the endless flow of pupils and teachers that roamed the corridors, at where he thought, just for a second, that he had seen a heartless. He blinked.

"Hello? Earth to Sora, are you coming?"

"Huh?" Sora asked, turning back to Kairi and Selphie, already forgotten what it was they'd asked him. Kairi sighed as Selphie giggled.

"Sora can't you pay attention for 5 minutes? Do you want to come and get some Ramen with us?"

Sora was about to answer when again from the corner of his eye he saw the heartless appear. He turned to it once more.

'Sora, please come to us. Follow me and I will take you to us."

Sora turned back to Kairi and shook his head. "N-No, I'm not feeling to... well... I'm going to go see the nurse."

Kairi frowned and put her hand on his forehead. "Yeah, you feel a little warm. Oh Sora I hope your ok."

Sora smiled shakily "I will be, I'll just see the nurse and get some rest. I'll be fine."

"Don't push yourself to hard." Riku said before they waved to him and set off to the ramen stand."

Sora turned to where he'd seen the heartless and walked over to where it was. He then looked left and right. He spotted it in the almost empty corridor to the right and followed it again. Then he looked down the right corridor. It was empty apart from the heartless and a big swirling vortex, a path to where the heartless wanted to take him.

'Our Kingdom, Sora, My King.'

* * *

Riku and Kairi came back just 10 minutes before the break ends to cheak on Sora, worry had finally pestered them enough to send them to the nurses office to see how he was.

"Sora? Ah, Miss Nurse do you know where Sora is? He said he wasn't feeling well and that he'd come here. Has he gone home?" Kairi asked sadly, hoping Sora was ok. The nurse shook her head in surprise.

"No dear, nobody's been in here all day other than you. He's probably still at school or he's bunking."

Kairi nodded and closed the door. Her face showing death for the moment she finds Sora.

"Sora if your bunking you had best pray that I never find you because, god dman it, I will rip your head from your shoulders and feed your flesh to my fish."

Riku backed away from her. "Uh... Kairi... Calm down, your really creeping me out. Let's just wait till the end of today and break into his house."

Kairi laughed "We don't need to break in, he leaves the back door open, perminately."

"Oh... OH! That was the bell... I'll meet you outside Sora's house later, if he's in lesson I'll tell you when we're both there- before we go in."

* * *

Yuffie and Aerith both ran in through the door of Merlins house and slammed it shut. Yuffie leaning against it and Aerith gasping for breath also trying to keep the door shut.

"Cid! The heartless! There is... so many!" She said as the door began to creak and open. Tiny claws scraping at the wood and tearing at Yuffies legs as they poked them through the opening.

Suddenly the door slammed completely shut.

The scraping had stopped and all was still and quiet. Cid cocked an eyebrow and stared at them.

"What the hell was that?"

Yuffie shrugged and opened the door to look outside. Aerith peeked through it and gasped.

"The heartless have all dissapeared!" She exclaimed, pointing out the obvious. Yuffie ran outside and stood still.

"No heartless are anywhere! They're completely and utterly gone! Vanished!"

Leon frowned as he approched Yuffie and the house. "Hey I thought this place as swarming with heartless, and it was a few minutes ago, but then they vanished. Did you hear what they said?"

Yuffie shook her head as her and Leon walked back into the house.

"As the Heartless vanished they said that the time of distruction was upon us."

* * *

Kairi jumped up onto the wall outside Sora's house next to Riku and smiled.

"So was Sora in class?" She asked jopefully as Riku stared blankly ahead of him.

"No. He wasn't." Riku sighed "But I haven't heard anything from inside, I haven't seen anything either."

Kairi and Riku walked round to Sora's back door and opened it. What was inside shocked them.

The walls oozed shiny black substance and black mould covered the floor. Kairi screamed. Riku stepped inside and heard the floor crunch beneath him. He was not afraid of the darkness.

"Kairi, I'm going to see if he's here, I'll be back soon; if I don't return soon it would be wise not top follow."

"B-But how will I know i-if your ok? H-How will I know you'll return?"

Riku smiled kindly. "I'll always return to you, just like Sora I believe."

Kairi smiled and nodded aprovingly. Riku walked further into the house.

* * *

"WAAAK!! YOUR MAJASTY!!"

King Mickey of Disney Castle looked up from his desk in the libary to see Donald duck in the door way.

"What is it Donald? Bad news?"

"Yes your majasty... and no..."

"Well, which is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well ok, go ahead and tell me then."

The duck nodded and cleared his throat.

"As you know the heartless have been particualy bad of late, worse each and every day." He paused for the king to comment.

"Hmm, they have been. Mainly in Radient Garden I believe?"

"That's right, well a few minutes ago we got news from Leon and the others saying that the heartless have completely vanished."

"What?!"

"They just vanished and even worse," the duck said looking left, then right incase anybody was listening before wispering "They left a message- the heartless."

"What was it?" Mickey mouse asked, also wispering and growing ever more worried.

"The time of distruction is upon us."

* * *

Riku's hand grasped the banister as he made his way slowly up the staircase. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped automaticly as the sound of something heavy falling came from one of the rooms just slightly further up from him. He shook his head and continued, following the sound in a desperate hope that he'd find Sora. He reached the top of the stairs and stared at the last door, right infront of him, which, unlike all the others, was opened. It wasn't open a great deal, the gap was just about big enough for a heartless to get through, Riku concluded; edging towards the door his hand reached out for it, slowly pushing it forwards. His mouth fell open.

* * *

Yuffie sighed loudly "This is so boring, has anybody found them yet? How hard is it to find an entire world?! Two worlds to be precise, either works right? The King or Sora."

Aerith laughed happily at Yuffie's comments. "It's hard to find them becuase all the roads between the worlds have dissapeared- just like the heartless have."

The girls both sipped their drinks quietly, silence filled the air untill

"I found one!" Cid announced, proudly showing them the screena nd co-ordanates. Yuffie jumped up and stared at the screen before nodding.

"Kay, Cid do you think you'll be able to get us there then? No wait.. Me and Leon will stay here, incase the heartless return; you and Aerith will be okay without us at Disney Castle, I'm sure."

Aerith nodded and just before the two proud friends of her's started preparing for their jobs she laughed.

"You know I almost forgot to tell you, silly me, silly me... Leon opened a path up earlier..."

Yuffie blinked, staring at Aerith in disbelief. "Don't you tell me it was to..."

"Disney Catle, yes."

Yuffie screamed "So I did nothing for so long when we could all be there right now?!"

"Calm down.." Cid said, staring at the ninja girl go crazy.

Yuffie sighed "Aw well, we don't even know where Leon is so we couldn't have asked him anyway. Come on everybody get ready."

* * *

Kairi blinked as Riku came running out of the house, keyblade in hand and a cut on his cheek.

"Riku! Your cut! What happened?!" She asked, already in a mad panic. Riku took a deep breath.

"His house is crawling with heartless, loads of them, and he's not there. Kairi you can tell if Sora's a heartless or not so I couldn't attack them without you saying he's definately not there. All I could do was defend myself."

Kairi ran towards the house be was pulled backwards by Riku who shook his head. "I'll go in first. They're not coming out so it'll be hard to fight in a confined, dark space."

It was a full hour they stayed in Sora's house before it was finally concluded that Sora was not there at all. Riku shook his head when they were back in the fresh air of the day outside.

"Man this is bad, he was talking about heartless all the time when we bunked and in class. What if we've lost him to darkness?"

"Only one person can tell us that Riku- we need to find a way back off of this island! We need to find King Mickey."

"Right."

* * *

"My heart... it's so bright... in the darkness... I guess I can never be lost... so long as it's here..."

"So long as it's here, with you, my lord."

--

**Next chapter: The Danger with Darkness**

**Short description: **

**Kairi and Riku are extremely worried about Sora and decided it's time to contact the king. (Using a series of stupid ideas) They're not the only ones who are trying to contact him though as Aerith and Cid are on their way to see what it was that is causeing the bizzare behaviour in the heartless.**

**Can they handle the truth? Or will the truth destroy them?**


	2. The Danger with Darkness

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Moodle and Chocobo both belong to SquareEnix as well..**

**One line of this was from Harry Potter... sorry it just went so damn well ;;**

**Umm...**

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sht... ;;**

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... .. . ;;**

--  
Chapter 2: The Danger with Darkness

--

King Mickey stared out of the window from the libary, frowning and worrying; wondering whether it was time to alert Sora and the rest of the keybearers. He was pulled away from these thoughts when he heard the door swing open. His eyes widened in amazement. Something was definately wrong.

"Cid? Aerith? What're you doin here?" He asked, though he knew the reason.

"We are here to ask you and imform you about the strange behaviour of the heartless." Aerith replied. Cid nodded.

"Though I believe Leon already sent you something, right?"

The king nodded "So what exactly is up with the heartless?"

Aerith cleared her throat and began.

"Around about a few hours ago the heartless were at large- there were so many just running across the street was a suicide attempt. That was untill a few hours ago- a few seconds after they were at the largest- and they just completely vanished; they dissappeared into thin air and have not returned since."

There was suddenly a huge flash from outside the window and a new star came into view. King Mickey jumped.

"Oh no! Somebody tell me, do we know where Sora is?" He asked, voice more serious than it had ever been before. This was terrible, if it was correct...

Everybody stared at him and relized this was something bad that was happening.

"No why?"

The king shook his head "This is bad, very bad! We've got to get to Destiny Islands right now!"

* * *

"I know!" Kairi smiled "I've got the perfect plan!"

Riku nodded "Hmm, what is it then?"

"Well, we could look up the number in the phone book and call the King! Easy!"

Riku sighed "Kairi, he's in another world, not another part of town or whatever. I have an idea though."

Kairi smiled "Really?" She asked as Riku took his laptop out.

"We could search on Moodle to try to find out how to get there." Riku said as he typed quickly upon the keys of the laptop that Riku had named 'Chocobo'. He then continued.

"Yes, look I've found something... You must be involved in Kingdom Hearts to enter this site... ok... Welcome to this website dedicated to all the great members of Organization XII... What the heck!? Screw this site!!" Riku said clicking off of it and scrolling down the page.

"Hurry up then- I have another idea involving this donkey and a toothbrush and some shoes..."

"Shh, ok I got something else... To get off of your world you must get-" Riku stopped and shook his head "Dumb question website."

Kairi blinked and read the rest of the answer. "...You must get a rocket ship. How dumb are you people who ask that?" Kairi gasped "That's not very nice!"

They were about to go throught Kairi's plan when a portal suddenly opened up, causing them to go into a bit of a panic.

"IT'S THAT CRAZY RED HEADED GUY!!" Kairi squeeled when Riku shoved a hand over her mouth. She blinked before gasping.

"Oh my," she blushed, embarressed at her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry about that King Mickey."

King Mickey smiled "That's alright but I need to ask you a serious question- this could deside the fate of all of us."

Riku and Kairi stared at eachother before agreeing, silently.

"Your looking for Sora am I right?" Riku asked "If you are then I'm afraid to say that he dissapeared earlier today."

The King nodded "Gee, this is really bad news. Earlier today the Heartless were at their peak, top numbers, then they dissapeared completely. A few seconds ago, I don't know if you noticed it, but there was a big flash of light and a star was created. I fear that it was Sora's doing."

"Sora's doing?!" Kairi burst out "No way, Sora couldn't make a new planet or.. or.. what's so bad?"

"The reason that planet just came into existance is because only now does it have a heart- his heart. The relm of darkness does not shine on it's own. I fear that while he is there he will become one thing- darkness itself."

Riku's eyes widened "What? No way, Sora's heart could outshine the universe! It could never fade! I hate so say this but you," Riku said, stanind up and fuming. "Your a lier, Sora would never fade! Sora's heart is too strong- he'll never give in!"

Kairi shook her head "Riku stop! This is the King, he has no reason to.. to lie to us."

Mickey sighed "I'm sorry for your great loss but I am telling you the truth. There is a way to find him but you will never have him back completely if her heartless have their way. If we are careful and try not to let the heartless steal to many hearts then we could save him, I don't want to go into details."

Riku jumped as he opened his fist, his nails had cut into his hand, drawing a pin-prick of blood. Riku stared at it.

"Sora... take us too him."

* * *

Sora stared at all the heartless around him.

"My lord your light must be blinding you."

Sora nodded "A.. a little." He confessed. The heartless smiled.

"My lord shall we put some of it away- we'll make the heart of the world with it."

Sora looked away from the heartless nervously. "I... I dunno..."

The heartless smiled "Please my lord? Please may we? The heart of our world- your heart, you can save all worlds this way."

Sora looked up and smiled "Save all worlds? That sounds cool."

The heartless began to take the light away, small amounts at a time.

* * *

Kairi and Riku stared up at the star that Mickey pointed out and frowned. It was dimming.

"Come with me you two, Donald and Goofy also want to go and look for Sora; I'm sure you can all go and look together."

Riku smiled "Yes, it'd be nice to get to know Sora's friends better." Kairi giggled and nodded.

"They were so kind the last time I met them! They were funny too, they're a little like Sora!"

Riku smiled and attempted not to laugh "Yeah one's completely carefree but has more brains than Sora and the other is bossy and annoying but is more magical than Sora."

Kairi sighed "Riku you should try being nicer!"

Mickey laughed "I think you'll all get along just great!"

They all took one last look at the island and took their last island breath before they set off through the portal.

They spent the rest of that night in Disney Castle to prepare for the journey ahead of them, of course neither of them slept that night; The thought of the morning stayed clear in their minds, of course what stayed even clearer, crystal clear, was the reason they were going- for Sora.

* * *

The morning was filled with singing birds and the gental sound of far off waves. The sky was blue as was the sea and everything was quiet untill

"Kairi?! Sora?! You there?!" a female voice called, a little worried.

The boy inside stirred and sat up.

_Kairi? Sora? I know those names- Oh no.._

Roxas jumped out of the bed and stared around the room, this certainly wasn't his- it was Sora's.

Roxas sighed then looked down at his body. He blinked. Then blinked again.

_Why am I in my underpants? Man today is going from weird to weirder! And at that bad weird apparently..._

He noticed a pile of clothes piled up on a chair and desided that they would have to do. He looked at what he'd have to wear.

_School uniform? Oh great._

Sighing he quickly put the clothes on as the female voice called up again, this time threatening to leave. He then found Sora's school shoes and left the house.

"Whoa, Sora is that you?" A girl with brown hair and bright green eyes asked him, blinking in astonishment. "You really do look different. Did you dye your hair? Oh and where did you go yesterday? You just dissapeared and Kairi and Riku were so worried!"

Roxas blinked and opened his mouth when a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Yo man, what's happenin'?" The tall boy asked him as a smaller boy stood close by, staring at him. Roxas decided that they too were Sora's friends.

"Wakka, don't lean on Sora like that! He wasn't feeling well yesterday remember?!" The girl frowned at the tall boy who's name was Wakka, Roxas concluded.

"Oh yeah, sorry there, man, I forgot. Feeling any better?"

The small boy suddenly spoke up "Or did you just want to take the day off to dye your hair? Well to make it lighter I guess, I dunno."

Roxas sighed "Who are you guys?"

The girl gasped "No way! You forgot about us? Do you have amnesia?"

The small boy shrugged "She's Selphie, I'm Tidus and he's Wakka, remember us?"

Roxas shook his head and backed away, towards Sora's house. They group looked at eachother and frowned.

"Come on Sora don't just blank us!" Selphie said sadly. Tidus laughed.

"Hey are you even Sora? I mean you look like Sora but you might not be Sora, right?" Tidus asked stepping forwards, really wanting to practise his fighting skills. Before Roxas could reply Selphie laughed sarcasticly.

"No way! Tidus shut up, this has to be Sora." She said, half sure. Wakka's face showed he was compeltely confused.

"What are you guys on about? He can talk for himself, ya?"

"But," Selphie protested "His eyes, they lok exactly like Sora's. How do you explain that?"

Roxas took a deep breath in then stepped forwards.

"Umm you... guys? I'm not Sora... exactly... " He said nervously, not really glad he'd just played a round of 20 questions without wanting to.

The group stared at him before grinning "Heya then! Are you new then? Of course you are! Are you staying at Sora's house? What's your name? Are you in our year? Is Sora ill? Do you know Kairi and Riku? Where are you from? Are you going to school today? Your wearing our uniform!"

Roxas stared at them "Umm, I'm Roxas...and you mean you don't know where Sora is?"

Selphie frowned "So he's not home? Weird neither are Riku or Kairi."

Tidus blinked "Hey do you guys think that they took that raft out? They were going to do it before, remember, but they didn't."

Roxas turned to go back into Sora's house when somebody took his hand. He looked back round to see Selphie smiling broadly.

"Hey if your dressed for school why not come with us?"

Roxas smiled "Well, uh, ok? Sure."

* * *

Kairi and Riku walked through the corridor of Disney Castle and entered the libary to find Queen Minnie looking rather sad. Riku looked at Kairi and nodded, he knew what she was thinking.

"Is something wrong, your Highness?" He asked as she smiled at them warmly.

"Oh, well, the Kings gone again. He left another letter, here- you read it."

Kairi took the letter and cleared her throat. She read:

_Everybody,_

_I'm sorry to have to leave again so soon but I have a feeling theres somebody I've forgotten to recruit. I will meet up with you guys- Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy- As soon as I've found him. This journey could be hard but so long as we're careful. _

_There is one thing I need to tell you all to be extremely careful about doing- do __not__ kill any of the heartless unless you have absilutely no other choice; these creatures are now our ties to Sora and could lead us to him, in theary._

_I understand that alot of this won't make sense to you but please try to understand, this is not an enemy we're fighting- it's Sora._

_King Mickey_

Kairi frowned "Who else is there for him to find? I mean surely Sora's the only other one, and if it was Leon or Cloud or Cid or whoever then he'd give us his name?"

"That's what I've been thinking, I can't work out who else there is for him to find." Queen Minnie sighed "I was hoping you two would know but I see now that you don't."

"Don't worry," Riku smiled kindly, assuring the Queen that what he was saying was true. "I'm sure we'll all be back in no time. We'll be back with Sora and You'll be back with the King and Donald and Goofy."

Kairi stared at him for a minute then giggled "Yeah, Riku's absilutely right! You just wait- we'll all be fine."

Queen Minnie nodded "Yes, your right. Please let me show you to the gummi hanger, Donald and Goofy are already down there."

Kairi and Riku, escorted by the Queen, soon found themselves in the gummi hanger. They were amazed, to say the least.

"Wow! This place is amazing." Kairi grinned "If Sora could see this..."

"He has." Came a voice from behind them that they recognised imediatey as Donald Duck's. Kairi and Riku turned.

"He came here before with us and he too was utterly amazed and he helped us defend the castle against the heartless."

"Must of been hard." Kairi said, knowing how huge the castle was.

"It was nothing!" Donald smiled. "Now come on, me ang Goofy were jsut about to set off when we remembered you."

"Thanks." Riku muttered as they followed the Duck to get into the ship. They then set off, not kowing exactly where they were going.

* * *

"Heartless... where on earth are they?" The King wispered to himself "If I can just find them then they'll lead me straight to the one I want to find..."

There was a quick movement from behind him, a mixture of shuffling and crawling. He turned around to see a trail of heartless, all making their way through a shiny black portal.

"Oh boy..." The King said, half excited and half dissapointed. "Why couldn't it have been follow the butterflies?"

* * *

Sora sat and looked around him again. It was getting pretty dark.

"Hey," He called out. "You guys wanna have some fun?"


	3. All Arrive Agrabah

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sht... ;;**

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... .. . ;;**

--

Chapter 3: All Arrive Agrabah (A Lucky Crash)

--

The group soon found themselves wondering the half farmilliar streets of Radient Garden. Riku and Kairi following the two how knew exactly where they were going and listening to them.

"Right, and, uh, where haven't we told them about Donald?" Goofy asked as he finally came to an end of where Sora had been before.

"Hmmm." Donald thought aloud. "Have you mentioned Agrabah?"

"Your right, I haven't! Well what 'appened was that we have a friend there called Aladdin and he's in love with Princess Jasmine!" Goofy laughed "She loves him back too but we have alot a problems wirth Jafar."

"Jafar?" Kairi asked as Riku shrugged.

"A idiot Kairi, when I met him he was so stupid and had sucha big ego..."

"That's him." Donald said "And Sora defeated him in a matter of second, with our help, of course! Anyway enough of that, we're here." He said opening the door to Merlins house and entering. Aerith looked up and smiled at the visitors.

"Your here then I see, what good timing." She smiled as she got up and shook Riku's hand "It's very nice to meet you too- you must be Riku, Sora's friend?"

"Uh, yeah that's me." He blushed as Kairi giggled.

"Embarressed?" She wispered to him before taking a seat. Riku sat down next to her.

"What's this about good timing?" Donald asked curiously.

"Well I just got a note from the King informing me to tell you, when you got here, about the heartless." And with that Aerith explained about how the heartless had been behaving in a most peculiar way. There was then a moment of silence.

"Hey, you guys," Riku asked, breaking the silence. "Do you think that maybe, just maybe, it was Sora's doing?"

Kairi nodded "Yeah, I was thinking that and I'm still thinking that."

Donald suddenly jumped up "Well what are we still here for then?"

"That's right!" Goofy chimed in "Sora would ba out there lokin' for us if we were missin'!"

Riku nodded and stood up. "Come on then you guys- I think it's time to get going."

* * *

Roxas sat in class next to Selphie and smiled.

_This class is way too easy!_

So far he had gotten every question thrown at his correct. By lunchtime the entire class was in awe at how smart the new kid was. The one who was most impressed was Selphie.

"Roxas! Hey where are you going? You can eat lunch in school... oh wait you don't ahve any. Come with me you can share mine!" She smiled, once again grabbing his hand and leading him into the canteen. Roxas sat down opposite her and stared at her huge lunch.

"You planned to eat with somebody today- who was it?" He asked. Selphie blushed.

"Acctually it was nobody... I just asked my mum to make me some more to share it with you. Apple slice?"

"Ok?" He raplied not really knowing what to make of her honesty and straight forwards attitude. "Selphie, why did you get her to make enough lunch for both of us?"

Selphie laughed "Cos I saw you leave Sora's house with no lunch and I didn't think you'd have any money as Sora has no pockets! Haha! You really remind me of that boy sometimes..."

Roxas nodded eating his apple slices slowly "Is that so?"

"Yeah," she sighed happily not realizing that Roxas wasn't expecting an answer. "It's your eyes- there so crystal blue and reflect the sky and sea all in one and yet they never lie to you. There so similar to his..."

Roxas gulped. "Really? That's impossible, I mean we're not even related... well I'm not in his family. I barely know what he's like!"

"He's a dufus!" Selphie laughed "But he's so funny and he's thoughtful and he's always looking out for others- he's like a super hero."

"Who's the bad guy then?"

"His shoes."

There was a small pause after this.

"Do you want a drink Roxas? I have one for you." Selphie grinned "And if your wondering why his shoes are the bad guys, he's always falling over them."

Roxas nodded "Yeah... I think I'll have that drink."

"Anyway, where are you from? I take it your staying with Sora, where ever he is." She said softly, sharing out the rest of the lunch. Roxas shrugged.

"Well I don't really know what I should say in answer to that." Selphie nodded.

"Kay, well do you miss anybody from where you came from?"

Roxas blinked "Uh, I guess there is this one guy from this place I used to live. His name is Axel and he was really kind to me... he was a bit of a pervert though."

Selphie giggled "Hope it didn't catch on then!" Roxas looked at her then laughed.

"It didn't I assure you!"

The two of them spent the rest of the day with eachother, laughing and attempting to avoid any awkwardness, though it often ended up that way anyway. Roxas and Selphie had become very good friends over the hours of one school day... almost.

"Does anybody know the answer to the question? I'll repeat it. If the anogram of the word is 'set her las' then what is the word that is used to describe the terrible Madam Enera in the book 'To Take The Kitchen Sink Swimming With Your Mother'?"

Roxas shot his hand up into the air. He was about to answer when

"Roxas, I found you! You need to come with me- this is an emergency!"

Roxas turned round to see King Mickey standing in the doorway. He frowned and stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He hissed, calling his keyblades. The class stood still in silent awe. The two began to fight.

The fight raged on for the remander of the lesson but it ended when Roxas hit the floor and Mickey put his keyblade over him.

"You don't understand Roxas, you have to come-"

"Please! Please don't hurt him!" Selphie cried, running infront of Roxas and pushing the Kings keyblade out of the way. Her eyes were full of tears and she helped Roxas sit up. Her voice shook.

"Are you ok? Those keys... man they're big keys, the door that opens must be big enough for a giant..."

King Mickey frowned "Roxas I need you to come with me, Sora's been taken by the heartless."

Roxas shook Selphie of and stared at the mouse with both great dislike and curiosity.

"The heartless?" Selphie asked "Hey, Roxas, I know what the answer to that question is!"

Roxas blinked at her then smiled, he couldn't help it- he laughed. Mickey smiled.

"Selphie I'll see you again one day but untill then I'm going." Selphie stared at him and shook her head.

"No way, Roxas you don't have to go with him! Sora's too dumb to get taken away by somebody who's so cruel! He'll just attack them and trip over his shoes and make his way back home!"

Roxas took her hands and shook his head "No, this is something worse than that- Selphie you must allow me to go, this man-"

"Mouse?" Selphie asked staring at Mickey who was just randomly standing there, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, this mouse will be able to take me to see Sora and stop him from tripping over, then we'll all sit down and eat lunch one day, ok?"

Selphie opened her mouth to protest but she stopped.

"Ok."

"King take me, take me to Sora." Roxas said getting up. King Mickey frowned.

"Well Roxas, ya see, I acctually need you to find him with his friends. They'll be arriving where I'm taking you in a matter of seconds now.

* * *

The passengers of the Gummi ship screamed and that was the last thing they did before it happened.

They crashed!

Kairi was the first to get out of the crashed ship followed by Donald, Goofy, Riku and the chipmunks. They stared at the ship and all sighed, completely relieved that the ship wasn't badly damaged. Kairi looked around in awe.

"This place looks so... cool."

Goofy nodded "Yup! We're on the outskirts of Agrabah, where Aladdin lives."

"And Princess Jasmine?" Riku asked, remembering the princess of heart when Maleficent had once arrived with her in Hollow Bastion and told him of her. Donald nodded.

"They're engaged, I think." He said. Kairi nodded and suddenly turned her head. Something had caught her eye. Flying along in the wind was something that made her heart skip a beat and her eyes widen.

Caught in the breeze were Sora's gloves.

Kairi ran without thinking, she didn't have time so stand around and tell the others or divise a clever plan to get them back, she just had to catch them. She wasn't running for long before they glided slowly downwards and into her hands. She blinked at them and felt tears well in her eyes. Riku and the others were next to her in the next few seconds. They stared the gloves.

"Kairi..." Donald began before he was cut off by Kairi.

"He's lost his gloves!! His hands will freeze!!"

Donald sighed and turned to Goofy and wispered.

"And I thought Sora was the dumb one!"

Riku looked at the gloves with such intensity you'd think he was memorizing them for a test of some kind. He finally broke away from them.

"Kairi just drop them, they're tainted with evil, theres no point in keeping hold of them. They could even draw the heartless to us and you know I'd rather avoid them. The King said not to kill them and I don't think we'll have much choice if we meet them."

Kairi nodded sadly "I will, please give me a minute."

Riku nodded and began walking off. Kairi blinked at the gloves and slipped open her pocket. In went the gloves.

* * *

Kairi caught up with Donald, Goofy and Riku minutes after they entered the market. She saw them looking around, suddenly she caught on.

"What's wrong? You guys heard a heartless?"

Goofy nodded "Uh-yup- we heard a loud crash then nothing more."

She stared in the direction Goofy said the noise had come from and blinked. Suddenly she gasped.

"No way! Riku look carefully behind those pots, do you think it's...?"

Riku nodded and advanced towards the pots before he smashed them to see Roxas staring back at him. His face was rather irrtated and it was obvious he was not pleased to see them in the slightest. Riku was equally unimpressed.

"What do you want? Why don't you go to Sora and become king and queen of the heartless and nobodies? Of course you'll be the queen."

"And you'll be the pet monkey, because you are too gay to be a butler or anything of any moral value."

Roxas stormed off past Riku and cursed under his breath. Kairi suddenly realized a word he said clearly and blinked.

"Did you just say Selphie?" She asked before the others stared at her. Roxas blinked.

"What did you hear?" He blushed. Kairi shook her head.

"Just the word Selphie... Does that mean you met her? Were you at our home?"

Roxas nodded "I was in Sora's house, I just woke up there." Riku's mouth fell open.

"I thought that get-up looked farmilliar, that's our school uniform!"

Roxas nodded again "I went to school with those friends of yours."

"How'd you get on?" Kairi asked swetly. Roxas shrugged.

"I was top of the class and I think Selphie liked me quite alot but I'm not so sure about the two boys."

Riku growled "Your like the complete opposite of Sora! Your so freaking... I don't know! Your irritating!"

Roxas stared at him, his eyes showing disgust at Riku. "Like I chose this- that King of theirs brought me here. I don't care why you want to find Sora, I have my reasons and if I need to use you to make my way to Sora then so be it."

Roxas stared at the group and they all stared back. There was silence.

"Goofy! Donald! That goodness your here, I've been looking for Jasmine all over but I can't find her!" The farmilliar voice of Aladdin rang as he ran upto them from a nearby street. "I've looked all over the town but I can't find her, hi there people I don't know, anyway seriously will you help me?"

The three of the clueless people blinked at this guy and stared with completely no idea as to what was going on. Of course Roxas had decided not to care after a few minutes and sulked instead. Donald and Goofy looked at eachother, a look the others would later understand ment it was time for action, and they agreed silently that it was the right thing to do.

"Of course we'll help!" Donald said back to Aladdin before eyeing up Roxas "All of us."

Roxas nodded slightly, after all he was right- if he needed to use them he would, and this is what he would do.

* * *

Sora grinned a wider smile than the cheshire cat and stared into the swirly black liquid where he was watching the group happily.

"She has the gloves right? She took them?" Sora asked happily "Well I think it's time to send them a little gift, is it time?"

'Almost my lord. Please give us a little more time! We beg of thee!'

Sora smiled "Of course you can have more time, take as long as you must but make sure to give them our warning in the cave of wonders! The trap is ready after all, is it not?"

'It is sir! We made sure it was ready just as we realized the King was after Roxas. It was such a nusence not to take his heart and to have to lead him to Roxas.'

Sora sat up "What am I going to do with him? I mean... I shall decide that later- go get ready! I'm wasting your time right now."

'Yes Sir!'

* * *

Roxas stared at Jasmine bankly. "So let me get this right we came all this way and you were just here looking for something when your a rich princess anyway?!"

Donald rolled his eyes "Just get her down from there."

Riku shook his head as Roxas stared at the duck, his face showing that he was obviously not going to do it. Riku cut the trap's rope. Jasmine fell into Aladdins arms and blushed.

"I'm sorry Aladdin." Jasmine sighed "I just wanted to find you something extra special!" Aladdin smiled and hugged her.

"That's alright, I understand. Let's head home."

There was a ear splitting scream. Everybody turned to see Kairi, who had apparently wondered from the room only to come running back in, and she was clearly shocked.

"What happened!" Riku cried out but Kairi didn't have to answer because the answer came to them instead. Heartless stormed the room and blocked the exits. There was no way out. Everybody was cautious due to what was said in the letter of the King's earlier that day. One though was un aware.

Roxas leaped into action before anybody could hold him back, his keyblades him his hands and a blank face, he cleared the doorway in no time flat.

"What are you doing?! And where did they come from?" Riku screamed at Roxas as he 'dismissed' the keyblades. Roxas blinked.

"How the heck am I ment to know where the buggers came from? And what do you mean? I'm destroying them."

"We arn't suppost to though."

"Yes, your right." Roxas agreed "You arn't ment to but I am not you, I want Sora for myself and I told you before- I will use you to get to him if I must."

"Whiney brat..." Donald mumbled before they all shook it off and went to the exit.

* * *

"Lord!! It's ready!!"

"Send it then! Haha!"

* * *

Jasmine and Aladdin had just made it out of the cave when it slammed shut. Goofy yelped as he almost got trapped inbetween it.

"It's shut!" He cried to them when they spotted it. Riku's mouth fell open.

"No way... I made that to fight Sora once- a Sora replica."

"Anti-Sora." Roxas corrected him as he called his keyblades again. Anti Sora stood still for a few minutes and Riku pulled on Roxas's shirt to try to get him to move but Roxas stood still.

Minutes later Anti-Sora attacked. Roxas dodged and advanced but did not attack, instead he dodged again and tripped the thing over; it landed on it's feet though. Roxas stepped back as the heartless came at him again but this time he plunged his keyblade right into it and threw it off. They watched as a little heart emitting light came out and dissappeared into the night.

Roxas stared at it and looked at the others.

"Let's move on- Sora isn't coming here."


	4. Pride Islands

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sht... ;;**

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

** Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... .. . ;;**

--

Chapter 4: Pride Islands

--

"What the hell!"

"Ohmigod! Your so cute!"

"Shut up woman I'm not freaking cute!"

"You know she's kinda right."

"Silver haired freak of nature stop it! I'm going to kill you both!"

Kairi and Riku, weirdly not transforming when they got to the island stared, one lovingly and one in great amusement, at Roxas who, like Sora, had found himself as a little lion cub. Kairi squeeled enthusiasticly.

"Man, Sora I wish you were here to see this!!"

"He'd transform too." Donald said before zapping the two of them with magic, transforming them into cubs too.

Kairi squeeled even more.

"Ohmigod Riku your too cute!!" She ran upto a small puddle of water and squeeled again.

"Holy cow nuggets! I'm too cute!!" She said before Roxas whacked her with his keyblade.

"Shut the hell up! You want more heartless to find us dambass?" He asked as Riku growled.

"Hey, Roxas, why don't you try that again- to me?" He growled at him furiously. Roxas smiled.

"I don't waste my effort on things with have no value to anybody in any society- ours (as in nobodies), yours or the heartless's. Go find yourself somewhere where you are of value, or grow a fu-" He cut off and stormed ahead. This wasn't worth doing- Sora was his target not Riku.

Roxas walked on and on, he wasn't really sure where he was going but he would soon find out.

"You are going to die today, little lion cub. Or do you feel lucky?" A voice hissed at him, followed by lot's of laughter. Roxas turned around, eyes narrowed, and he stared angrily at the hyenas who were walking around him slowly. His keyblades appeared, one in his mouth and one strapped to his back. He frowned as they circled him. He tried to back away slowly but was almost bitten by the one with a stupid look on it's face. The one who spoke before spoke again.

"You feel like running meat? We love fast food, especially when we're faster." She laughed, grinning widely. The other one, a boy, laughed and chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ed will let you passed, of course he does like a nice meal rather than fast food sometimes." They all laughed again and Roxas felt himself sweating as he saw no way out. They rounded him, closing in and grinning. He prepared himself for the worst when his ears pricked up as he heard a mighty roar that stopped the hyenas in their tracks. Roxas stared curiously in the direction the roar had come from, not noticing or caring that the hyena's had run away now. There was a rustle in the bushes and then he saw it. The mighty lion. The one running right up to him.

--

"King Sora, sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want us to continue to persue Riku and Kairi?"

"Who?"

"It does not matter, would you like us to find you your home still? Show you how it's doing?"

"Ha ha! This is my home."

"Yes but would you like to know how it's doing? I would gladly and honestly love to show you around, your majasty!"

"Yes, take me but be sure to send Roxas and those anoying friends of his our little gift. He'll fit right in there."

"Of course Lord, you picked a winner this time, surely?"

--

Roxas blinked as he found the lion blink at him itself. It smiled at him kindly.

"You must be from somewhere else too, like Sora was."

"Sora? How do you know Sora- Ah no need for you to answer. Donald kinda hinted that they'd been here earlier..."

"So you know them?"

"I know Sora alot better than you know, you may know him but don't count on knowing me."

"So do you know where they are?"

"I left them."

"Yes, you did."

Roxas turned around to see Kairi running up to him, her voice telling him that he was obviously annoyed. Riku running a few paces behind her, followed closely by the others.

"I am Simba, and who may you three with Donald and Goofy be?" Simba asked warmly. Kairi squeeled.

"This is too cool! I'm Kairi, the silver one is Riku and he's Roxas." She giggled as Simba walked around Roxas again. He then lowered his voice to speak to Kairi.

"He reminds me of Sora somehow, and yet he's almost completely the opposite." He wispered.

Kairi smiled weakly.

"Well he's definately not Sora." She assured him but there wasn't any time toask any questions as they were all interrupted by the sudden entry of milions of heartless.

"The heartless... " Roxas frowned. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, now how do we get out of here." he asked. "AND don't you kill them Roxas." He then added as Roxas got ready to pounce forwards and attack. He frowned.

"Then what do you propose we do then?" Roxas spat back at him, knowing that there wasn't a real answer. Riku paused.

"We run?" He replied, not really sure how 'great' the idea was or not. Simba shook his head.

"We need to fight them if we want to get out. Sora would have done it."

"Sora did do it, and by that I mean this." Kairi sighed before anybody could agree or disagree with Simba. Simba's eyes widened.

"Sora's on the heartless's side now? No way, I can't believe that."

"Neither could we untill we got told by King Mickey." Riku said as he hit Roxas for getting ready to charge forwards and attack again. Roxas frowned.

"Hey if I can't kill these idiots then please will somebody explain that the heck we're suppost to do instead?"

Simba smiled "We're going to run, like Riku said." Roxas sighed.

_These people I swear! They're so pathetic._

They all ran behind Simba, followed after a short pause by Roxas. The pause was deliberate, only so he could attack the heartless and the few anti-sora's that began popping up too. He was so busy he didn't notice that the group had stopped dead in their tracks. He didn't notice the barrier appearing between the group and him. He didn't notice that he was in grave danger.

--

Riku backed away slowly from the menacing blackness that swirled around a great figure. He turned his head slightly.

"Roxas?" He wispered to have no reaction. He turned his head some more and stared at the barrier. He gasped.

"Roxas?!" Riku cried out as he saw Roxas's ears prick up and he turned. Roxas stared in awe as he saw the barrier. Then he screamed.

"No way why do you get to fight?! I'm the one killing these peices of-"  
"He's right."

They all stared at the swirling black darkness around the figure that came into veiw as a horrrible heartless version of Scar appeared. It's eyes glowed a bright yellow colour and his body seemed to leak darkness. He was grinning widely.

Simba stared at him with great anger.

"Scar how many times will you keep coming back? You'll never win!" He said, completely sure that he was right. Scar laughed.

"That's why I'm only going to fight one of you."

Simba opened his mouth to say that he would when it hit him- he ment Roxas.

All of them watched as wind blew across their faces. Scar had moved, almost vanished and reappeared, behind Roxas. Roxas jumped away from him, not really sure what to do he called his keyblades and narrowed his eyes. Time to think of a stratgy.


	5. Showdown with Scar

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sugar Honey Ice Tea bad... **

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**This chapter has a big thanks to everybody who reviewed, favourited and read this and I have to say thanks to Scarpaw!! I told ya I'd get it up for you!! I love you all!!**

** Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... ... **

--

Chapter 5: Showdown with Scar

--

Roxas was first to land a blow. It was as simple as double dodging, jumping, dodging again, ducking and finally delivering a blow. As soon as he landed he rolled to the left, jumped out of the way of another terrible blow and then ran to the edge of the battle grounds. He stared at his enemy- Scar- and he calculated the distance. It was perfect for a counter attack! He dodged the ram of darkness flowing out towards him and ran against the barrier, he jumped up onto then off of it and launched himself at Scar.

Scar wasn't easily fooled though. He moved out of the way but he was foolish himself. Roxas simply jumped again and swung at Scar. He hit him full in the face. The overwhelming sensation of winning glory came over him. He suddenly felt a sharp sting of pain as a horrid black tentacle arose from the ground where he was about to land and struck him square in the stomach. He fell on his side and skidded to one side of the arena. He winced as he got back up onto his paws and he barely looked at Scar for more than a second when he was sent flying through the air to the other side of the arena. Scar grinned as he waslked over. He put his paw on top of Roxas when-

"Get your paws off of Roxas!"

Scar looked over his shoulder at Kairi who was trying desperately to get into the arena as Riku tried to hold her back. Scar smiled.

"Why my dear, do _you_ plan on fighting me? I'll tell you what," He laughed as she tumbled into the battle field leaving Riku calling her name, screaming at Scar to let him in. "You my dear can fight me, and if you win I shall spare your friends life. And all of theres." He said as black tentacles grabbed all the others, outside the fighting place. Roxas was carried high in the air by another tentacle. He opened his eyes though through pain he waned to keep them closed.

"Kairi your so stupid!" He hissed "You'll never defeat him, he's far to strong. Have you ever even fought before? Your just as stupid as Sora-"

"Your damn right." Kairi agreeded. "But so are you. You were so carried away with killing those heartless- becasue we told you not to I might add- you got caught in this trap!"

Roxas was about to yell back at her when he gasped. "Look out idiot!" He cried as she just managed to dodge three giant tentacles.

This would have seemed brave and amazing if she only hadn't been screaming her head off.

Roxas sighed and couldn't believe his eyes.

_If this moron is the one fighting for my life I'd better start living it up now. She'll never fucking win! I'm doomed..._

Kairi was doing very well though, well she thought she was. She had managed to land one blow to the giant 'arm' holding Roxas 'hostage'. Sadly it had almost completely squashed her afterwards. She ran around screaming her head off somemore when Roxas had an idea.

"Hey," He called down to her. "Do that again, jump and atack it in the middle- It's weak there! Don't ask how I can tell just do it!"

Kairi jumped and attempted to hit it where he indicated but Scar wasn't death- or really willing to let the tactics boy loose again! He blocked her attacks personally, as they got higher and higher untill.

BAM

Scar fell to the ground as Kairi quickly managed to move out of his falling path. She stared up at Roxas with great big blue eyes.

Roxas managed to hit Scar, even when wrapped up in the horrible tentacle, and then managed to wiggle free just minutes later. The barrier broke as Scar sank into the ground as what looked like a black liquid, dense as oil; the tentacles followed as they sank back into the ground, leaving no trace.

Riku rushed over to Kairi and glomped her in a way he probably never would again. He was going soft and he knew it.

"Are you alright Kairi? I can't believe you stood up to him. Sora will be proud of you, he honestly will." He smiled. Kairi giggled.

"Why thank you Riku but Roxas did all the work." Riku's face fell. He turned to Roxas. Their eyes turned to daggers as they 'gave eachother evils'. Roxas turned away and began to walk however Donald blocked his way. He wispered to Roxas respectively.

"I know you don't want to be here and we don't particually want you either but we all need to find Sora right? Once the king tells us what your here for you can go, deal?" Roxas smiled.

"Ok, that's fine with me." Roxas agreed, ralizing that it was fair and he couldn't get very far on his own. But of course he wouldn't be keeping that for long...

--

Mickey frowned as he sat on his butt (he's having a break yeah?) and he ate his lunch. He stared up at the sky where he was and wore a sad frown upon his face. He was watching 'Sora's Star'. It was growning alarmingly dim. He wondered how much the others had learnt, if anything. Had they even thought of the possibility that he had learnt was true? Sora's light could not be contained by darkness- not completely anyway. There was only one place it could go and that was dangerous, if it was lost.

Roxas.

Roxas was safe though- with Sora's friends and his loyal 'servants' (who were also his friends).

'What though,' he pondered, 'will happen if we loose Roxas? Oh heaven forbid that we ever have to find out.'

--

Roxas sat on the floor at the back of the gummi ship, he just couldn't sit in his seat- it was too squishy. He was fidgity too, that just added to the fact he just couldn't sit still, so he was drawing in a book he found at the back of the ship. He stopped every now and then when he found things written on pages.

_**' Today I saw Riku.' **_said one extract, on the page near the front of the book. _**'I am positive that he was sad about something and I wonder if I did something to upset him. It could have been Donald saying he couldn't come with us but what if he's with...?'**_

Roxas stared down at the page he was on. It seemed like it was fairly recent- he could tell that it was earlier in the year at least.

_**' Man those organization XII members are really getting on my nerves. I don't get why they always call me Roxas. I feel like I know the name but I can't remember who he is. So farmilliar... '**_

Roxas stared at the book and turned the page. He began to write.

_**' I cannot believe what is happening to me. I thought that my original self was a complete idiot but when I see what he has written in this book I am amazed at his language and the way he writes everything. He really holds back at school and I wonder why that is? I cannot stand these bothersome friends of his just do my head in. I have a promise though, I know I can't keep it- it's jsut a matter of time... '**_


	6. Hallucination

* * *

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sugar Honey Ice Tea bad... **

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I am so sorry that it took me longer than normal to get this up but somebody broke the front window of our house where my mother was sat. I was to shocked to continue on. We called the police. They never came.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... ... **

--

Chapter 6: Hallucination

* * *

Roxas stared up for a second and sighed, Kairi and Riku were still mumbling on about something or other. He took a minute to listen to them.

"... you remember that? Man I just can't believe he didn't tell us."

"Yeah, he went back on that word didn't he? Oh Riku what's gonna happen to him?"

"We'll never know unless we find him."

Roxas sighed. "Why don't you guys stop worrying and start making this thing go faster? It's pathetic just listening to you."

"Yeah..." Kairi agreeded. "But come on Roxas, arn't you even slightly worried?"

"No."

"Aw, come on? He's your other half! You've got to care- even a little bit?"

"Nope."

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"For Axels sake woman, no!" Roxas said, slamming the book shut and getting up. "And to be honest I'm fed up of your guys and your 'We've lost Sora forever.' attitude! It's so pathetic!" Roxas then opened a portal and stuck his middle finger up at them as his final interaction with them. Then he was gone.

* * *

Roxas walked forwards, he knew where he was. He continued on through the empty streets. He continued to walk, clutching the book in his hands, untill he found himself sat in what looked like a graveyard. He was in Castle Oblivion.

* * *

_**We're on our way back to Twilight Town. It keeps appearing and dissappearing off the map. I like it there- it's peaceful and we're not normally disturbed there and I have some friends there, double bonus. What am I on about? I have friends all over. Still a bonus- barely ever annoyed.**_

_**Reminds me of the island- quiet but never too quiet.**_Roxas began to write a kind of 'reply' to each of Sora's little ramblings. They went all the way from before he was a heartless to after he'd met himself (though thinking this confused Roxas just that little bit).

* * *

He stopped writing and looked up from the paper, not moving at all- just averting his eyes from the paper, upwards. He stood up and smiled.

"Axel?" He asked, he could just about believe it but not quite enough. "What the hell is going on here? Your dead."

"Roxas." Smiled the familiar face that did indeed belong to the thought to be deceaced Axel. "Long time no see."

"Axel stop avoiding the question- what is going on? Your dead... Arn't you?"

"Heh, I don't know. I'm here, right, and that's all that matters to me. Come on Roxas, arn't you glad to see me?"

"This makes no sense."

"Does anything here? If we were never truely born, Roxas, can we ever truely die?"

"You have me there. OK then Axel, I'm glad to see you, for once."

"For once? Man Roxas, be a litle more caring."

"Caring? Tell me Axel do you care?"

"Yes."

Roxas blushed and stared at him "I'm red arn't I?"

"Mmm.."

"Axel I'm leaving now..."

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Good luck."

* * *

Roxas walked around the castle, not really sure what to make of the 'ghost' (he decided it was) of Axel. He handn't been bothered by anybody (or nobody) since but he still felt as if he were being watched. He finished writing his thoughts in the book and he got up and found his way back out of the World That Never Was.

* * *

"Hayner? Hayner? You can't hide forever and when I find you I mean it we're doing our homework!"

Roxas turned his head as he walked around Tram Common in Twilight Town. He watched a girl about his age with brown hair call out for some boy. He knew both of them but did not _know_ them. The girls name was Olette.

Roxas surveyed the area and Hayner caught his eye. He was sitting on top of the Candy store, and hiding behind the sign. Roxas smiled a small smile. She'd never find him unless-

"Um, Olette? Try looking for the 'signs'. Sometimes there are clues behind them."

Olette looked over towards Roxas and followed his stare up at the Candy stores sign. She gasped.

"Hayner get down here right now! I will get up there and pull you down- either way we're doing out homework."

Hayner sighed loudly. "Aww man why'd he have to tell you that? Thank's alot man I coulda got out of doing homework... Hey," He asked sitting up and staring at Roxas. "How do you know our names? Do we know you?"

Olette gasped and walked over to Roxas as Hayner waited for the tram so he could get back down. She smiled.

"I don't think we do know you, but you know our names so whats yours? How _do_ you know us?"

"I'm Roxas, I guess the easiest thing to say that makes sense with little explaination is I know Sora."

"Sora! Are you one of his friends?"

"Not exactly, you could say we're close but don't know much about each other?"

"So your siblings then?" Hayner asked, finally joining them.

"No, still not exactly right. Close enough though. Yeah, let's go with that."

Olette giggled. "Ok then, well are you looking for him?"

"Yes but not right now. Have you ever heard of a man named DiZ?"

"DiZ? I'm sorry, no."

"I heard of him..." Another boy said, coming over with a camera. His name was Pence. "It was just a rumor but we found a computer world in that old 'haunted' mansion. His real name was Ansem I think it was..."

"Ansem?" Hayner asked. "I heard a rumor about a Ansem, heard he was dead."

"Maybe we should investigate that for our homework?"

"Ok, lets, but first..." Pence said "Sora's back! He wants us to go see him and he's looking for a boy named Roxas."

Roxas's eye grew wider as the other two smiled.

"This is Roxas! Hey lets all go!"

Roxas said nothing as Hayner dragged him along. Why was Sora here? How did Sora know he was here? Why did he look so messed up? Unreal almost... Wrong."AAAAAAAAAAHH!!" The whole group screamed. There was little space to breath, the heartless were to many- to great. They couldn't get out of it no matter how much they were to fight. They were tired too. This was bad.

Kairi was first to fall, Donald saved her. Goofy fell second, Donald saved him. Riku fought with all his might to protect them all but he too, slowly, began to grow to tired to lift his arms. They weren't ready for this many heartless at once. They were to scared to even fight back until-

"The King has given his word- if you wish to find the light in the dark protect it but if you must hurt it to heal it then hurt it."

They all looked up at the man who had saved them. He was a blonde boy with a giant sword, bandaged. He didn't look them in the eye and what he said didn't, honestly, make alot of sense to them but they understood enough; it was time to fight.


	7. Isn't it funny?

* * *

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sugar Honey Ice Tea bad... **

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**Winnie the Pooh belongs to A.A. Milne. Nobody turn around to me and say it belongs to Disney because it doesn't! I have a beautiful old book to prove it!! Stories of Winnie the Pooh By A A Milne (And favourite poems) AND a Pooh's Poems miniature book.**

**()()()()**

**YAY Finally as I write this the police are here. Praise Xemnas. They are good!!**

**()()()()**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... ... **

--

Chapter 7: Isn't it funny?

--

Cloud safely lead the group to Merlins but he did not come in with them. They all caught their breath as Merlin greeted them.

"Why hello there. Long time no see, Donald, Goofy. And, oh, hello. You two must be Kairi and Riku."

"Nice to meet you!" Kairi smiled, only a little out of breath. Riku raised his hand- he was now lying on the bed in one corner. Aerith sighed, staring out the window. They all turned to her.

Cid laughed half heartedly.

"Just ignore her, she's worrying."

"About what?" Donald asked. Aerith got up, still staring out the window.

"Cloud brought you here right? Well he knows I'm here- he just didn't come in! It's so safe in here but he chooses to be out there where it's dangerous."

Riku got up and smiled.

"We'll find him."

"Uuhh," Goofy began. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

Riku shrugged "Well, y'know. I'm sure this is the sort of thing Sora would have loved to do."

"Come on then Riku, let's go!" Kairi giggled. There was a silence as they stared at Kairi's strange eagerness to go back out into the heartless infested streets. He nodded and together the two of them ran out. Goofy and Donald exchanged worried glances. These really were Sora's friends. Then they followed them into 'certain doom'.

* * *

Kairi screamed as she quickly stopped a heartless from carrying out a sneak attack on Riku. They had seen Cloud just minutes ago but they could never catch up with him, especially at this rate. They were stuck again anyway; the situation was the same as before- surrounded by heartless with no way out. It defiantely _was _the same situation as before.

Though they were able to attack the heartless at long last it just didn't really work on Kairi. A reason they would later learn. Something about her just couldn't hurt part of these heartless. A feeling they all shared.

Kairi screamed "Man this just isn't working! Somebody help!" Riku sighed.

"Kairi, do you expect anybody to come?"

"Well you shouldn't, your lucky I'm here."

The group turned, faces showing their happiness, and they all smiled, releaved. Leon was here to save them.

"Aerith told me you went out for her, she also told me that she didn't ask you to. You know it's dangerous out here."

The group fought their way back to the house and all cought their breath inside once more. Kairi walked to one part of the room.Something had caught her eye- a book.

She looked at the cover and grinned. She turned to merlin and presented the book. He looked at her curiously.

"Excuse me but why is Sora on this book? Can you tell me?"

Riku rushed over and stared at it. He smiled. Merlin smiled kindly at them.

"I'm sure Donald and Goofy will be kind enough to watch over you and you two can go in yourselves and find out about what Sora did in there- it's something you'll have done soon too."

"Lemme guess," Riku said "He made friends with the people in there?"

"Riku! Don't answer him, I want to find out myself!" Kairi giggled. And with that they entered the book.

* * *

Roxas and Sora stared at eachother from opposite ends of the usual spot. Roxas showing no emotion upon his face as Sora smiled at him. The smile was not a kind smile, nor was it was unkind smile; the smile was one of some kind of sly and clever evil. Roxas couldn't work it out- these people knew Sora, so why couldn't they work out something was wrong with him? Sora suddenly sighed.

"Sorry you guys."

Sora's voice was normal and just then he looked so normal, apologetic but normal. Olette smiled reassuringly.

"No don't be sorry, if you don't feel like talking then don't. We're not going to make you."

"But... yeah." Sora said smiling a smal smile before grinning finally. "I guess I'm going to have to go now that I've found Roxas though. Can't go without him, I'll never find Kairi and Riku again!"

Roxas suddenly noticed Sora staring at the book he was holding. He slid it into his trousers pocket. Hayner suddenly let out a huge sigh.

"Yeah but if you two go then who's gonna enter for the Struggle contest with me? Man that means I have to do homework and training alone!"

"Hey!" Pence interrupted "I thought I was going to help you train and enter with you!"

"Pence you can't even struggle your way out of a envelope." Olette giggled. They all laughed, apart fro m Roxas. Sora smiled at him.

"Sorry guys, I'll try to come back soon. Come on though Roxas, we need to go after all theres something you wanted with me right?" Sora asked, that twisted smile and expression back. He noted Sora's clothes. They seemed to be completly black and the chain around his neck was also dark. The brightest thing about him was his eyes, the glow of pure excitement from his eyes.

He followed Sora curiously. The air around him felt heavy, something was wrong.

It was the last thing he remembered thinking before it all went dark.

* * *

Kairi and Riku looked around them at the amazing pages of the book. They found one picture showing a field and they walked up to it. The next thing they knew they were in the field and in the middle, sat on a log was a bear. He had his head in his arms and he was thinking. Kairi and Riku sat down either side of him. Kairi smiled.

"Hello? What's wrong?"

The bear looked up at her and then up at the silver haired boy.

"Oh well I was wondering and pondering about something rather funny." The bear said. Riku nodded.

"Would you tell us what it was?"

"Well, OK. It's a very funny thought that, if Bears were Bees,

They'd build their nests at the _bottom _of trees.

And that being so (if Bees were Bears)

We shouldn't have to climb up all these stairs."

Kairi blinked "What stairs?"

"Why the stairs on my favourite honey tree of course!" The bear replied. Riku nodded.

"If I can just interrupt, what's your name?"

"Winnie-the-Pooh, Pooh for short. And, now, who might you be?" Pooh bear asked.

"I'm Riku," Riku replied "And she's Kairi. Say we hear your friends with Sora? Is this right?"

"Why yes! Are you friends of Sora's too?" Pooh asked. Kairi nodded.

"We're his best friends!"

* * *

Kairi and Riku watched Pooh as he lead them to his favourite honey tree. They grinned.

"It sure is big!" Kairi announced in awe. Riku nodded.

"And you want honey from the top?"

"Why yes! It tastes just that little bit sweeter from the top! I just need to wait for Christopher Robin to get here with my balloon!"

Just as the bear said that a boy with blonde (or brown depending what your going by...) hair came running over with a balloon. He stoped and stared at them.

"Oh, are these your friends Pooh? Is one of these this Sora?"

"Oh no, these are his friends- Riku and Kairi." Pooh corrected him. Christopher smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you! I'm Christopher Robin." The boy then turned to the bear once more. "So Pooh what is it you want with my balloon? Your not going to try that again?"

Kairi giggled. "What's he trying again? Don't tell me your going to try to get to the top of the tree with that?"

"Why of course!"

"Silly old bear." Christopher Robin said lovingly at the bear, for you see he did so love the bear. With that Pooh turned to Kairi and Riku.

"Would you be able to stop the bees from popping my balloon and hurting me?"

"Kay!" Kairi laughed before Riku could even decide.

* * *

It was a whole ten minutes before they could stop. They'd made it half way up before the balloon finally popped and it had been hard work. Jumping up the branches was harder than it seemed! Riku sighed.

"It was really great meeting you teo, I wish we could meet everybody else but something tells me that it's time for us to go." Kairi frowned.

"Already? Well I guess once we find Sora we can all come back!"

"I'd love that!" Christopher Robin agreeded. "After all, I'm the only one who hasn't met him yet."

They all laughed before Kairi and Riku exited the book...


	8. Peaches and Cream

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sugar Honey Ice Tea bad... **

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... ...**

**Curiosity killed the cat,  
but satisfaction brought it back. **

--

Chapter 8: Peaches and Cream

--

Kairi and Riku took a good look around. Leon had left along with Aerith and only Cid seemed to be left. They found Donald and Goofy playing cards in one corner of the room and right in the middle was

"Maleficent?" Riku asked, causing her to turn to them. She smiled at him slyly and then her eyes turned over to Kairi.

"Riku, Kairi, I see Sora has abandoned you for the very thing you abandoned him for- perhaps this is revenge?"

"Sora would never sink so low as to do that!" Kairi disagreed knowing she was, what seemed to be, half right.

"She's right Maleficent, you should tell them why your here though." Aerith said calmly as she entered the house again. "Oh, you two should also know that a couple of minutes ago the heartless stopped all over again. Her information will be very useful if you listen closely and act now."

Maleficent's face dropped.

"That is the problem. They will not obey me anymore- I have been attacked and driven from my castle."

"And? We can't help." Riku informed her. She shook her head.

"Foolish boy- you can help the most. I know where he is hiding; Sora is hiding at the end of the world- the realm of darkness to be exact."

"How do you know that Maleficent?" Kairi asked. Maleficent smiled.

"Simply follow the shadows, where else would they go?"

"Did you see him then? Sora, I mean, when you followed the shadows did you see him?"

"I saw somebody but it certainly isn't Sora... anymore." Maleficent said slowly before leaving them all confused by what she said; the group set off.

* * *

Roxas stared out of the cage (suspended off the ground by thick black coils from the ceiling) at Sora. He was sat on the throne and the blue in his eyes seemed almost dead. Grey. Blank.

He followed Sora's gaze and watched the figures in the water moving. He knew who they were.

Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy...

"Watching your friends? They are a strange bunch arn't they? Always asking about me and always trying to find me. Why is that Roxas? What's my connection with these people?"

The blue in his eyes flickered. The ghost of his other self fighting to come through. It was loosing.

"Sora don't you even remember your best friends? They're worried about you! Sora you don't even remember their names do you?"

"Silence! Roxas I don't know any of them! I know you though, I know all about you and these people are your friends. Why wouldn't I remember them?"

Strained eyes. Still loosing...

"Sora... What about me? Do you remember anything? Tell me where did you grow up?"

"I.. I..." Sora stopped. "I can't remember."

"Is there anything you do remember?" Roxas asked. Anything could make him change back- a song, a memory- anything could turn him back into that goofball.

"I remember..." Sora started before staring up at Roxas. "You."

The next thing Roxas knew he was free.

* * *

Kairi coughed as Riku helped her out of the gummi ship. Donald as walking around it.

"GAAH, I can't tell what made us crash..."

"Roxas?" Kairi asked, staring away from them all. Donald shook his head.

"How could Roxas make us crash here?"

"I called? I don't know maybe Sora called you to me? He's been asking about you."

Everybody turned to look in the direction Kairi was already facing. Roxas was standing there looking half asleep.

"He has no clue of who you are, any of you." He said, staring past them into the unknown.

Riku stared at Roxas, he wanted to speak but the words came too slowly.

"You... saw..." He struggled to say. After that he couldn't speak.

"Sora." Roxas nodded "Yes, I saw Sora."

"What... was he like?" Kairi asked "He was different wasn't he?"

Roxas stared at her and blinked. "Uh, yeah... why? How'd you know?"

"We... We know where he is."

* * *

Hayner sighed as he stared at his blank homework sheet. He glanced over at Pence, his sheet was half full. He moved his glaze over towards Olette and could see she was almost finished. He looked towards the door. The next thing he knew he was face first on the floor.

"Hey Olette why'd you trip me up?"

"Don't try to run out! You haven't even started have you?" She demanded to know. Hayner laughed.

"Like I care! I'll copy it off of Pence later."

"No you won't, Hayner copy it off of somebody else. Last time you copied mine I got in trouble for 'copying Hayner's work'."

"HA! You have nobody to copy it off of! So get back to it." Olette smiled triumphantly as Hayner stared at Pence miming 'thanks'.

Hayner suddenly had a second idea and threw his paper across the room. Success! It had landed right infront of the door.

"Aww man, even my paper hates me." He said, moving over to it. He bent down to pick it up and-

"Hey!" Olette screamed as Hayner ran out the door. She ran out after him but it was only a few steps before she ran into him, quite literally. Pence followed them out and smiled.

"Oh, hey Roxas, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and umm?"

"Riku." Roxas grinned "He's the other one Sora was looking for. Mind if we come in to chat?"

* * *

"Oh yeah, Roxas, as your back you feel like struggling then?" Hayner asked when everybody was packed into the usual spot. Roxas grinned.

"I warn you I'm pretty good..." Hayner snorted.

"If you say so. Split the prize no matter who wins?"

"Deal."

Riku smiled "Y'know Hayner he's a good struggler."

"Oh yeah? How many contests has he been in?"

"Well one..." Roxas started but Riku coughed loudly. "I mean none, no proper ones anyway..."

Hayner suddenly grabbed Roxas and pulled him out of the usual spot. He wasn't seen again until-


	9. The Struggle Contest?

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sugar Honey Ice Tea bad... **

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... ...**

**Like a sexy apricot banana apple orange peach pear strawberry coconut (lol Nikki!!)**

**Here's a special thanks for the title- Jessica I'm so happy you helped!! Keep on reading!!**

--

Chapter 9: The Struggle Contest?

--

"AAAH SETZER!!"

The screams of fangirls and plain cheers and joy filled the air at the sandlot as Setzer approched. Roxas smiled as Hayner laughed nervously.

"Dead meat..." He grinend "Wonder if he'll get you though Roxas."

Before Roxas could say anything else the announcer bagan talking.

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere--who knew he'd join in the fun this time? Sora! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to have struggled his way up very quickly to get here: Roxas! "

Roxas blinked and turned to the others. They looked as shocked as he was.

"Sora?" Roxas asked "Sora's a contestent?"

Hayner nodded "Yeah, weird isn't it? He didn't want to join then suddenly at the last minute he came and defeated everybody."

"I hope I fight him."

"Why?"

"..."

"So--who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle-- the Four Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer! "

"SETZER!!" The girls yelled out lovingly, that was, all but Kairi and Olette who instead yelled.

"Roxas! Hayner!" Then Kairi added on the end "Sora!"

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his new friend Hayner! Let's hope this won't ruin their friendship for later on!"

Roxas smiled and put his helmet on as Hayner copied.

"Good luck buddy."

Hayner and Roxas didn't Struggle for long though because Roxas had won in no time. Hayner sighed.

"Man I just _knew _you were too good..."

"Thanks man..."

Roxas and Hayner began to make their way off stage when Seifer walked, almost bumping , into Hayner. Hayner frowned.

"You in a rush to loose?" He asked. Seifer frowned.

"I'm in a rush to win loser. Sora's just as old as you guys and must be just as pathetic if he knows all of you."

"Don't badmouth Sora- he's tougher than he seems." Roxas smiled "That's why he's mine."

"Whatever." Seifer said, shrugging and walking onto the platform. Hayner and Roxas stood by Kairi's side. Roxas was amazed, this was the first time he'd ever seen Riku and Kairi look so excited about something. He turned to his other side, Donald and Goofy looked excited too. Right then he decided he was excited aswell.

"Ou next match is between Sora and Seifer! Where is Sora though? Ah look here he comes!"

Sora indeed had appeared as a dark cocoon broke apart from around him. He was smiling and Seifer couldn't help what happened next. His hand shook uncontrolably- he was shaking all over. This was pure terror.

* * *

Sora looked around him and found nothing. Nothing he knew apart from Roxas. Roxas was standing with those friends he always stood with, the red haired girl; the silver haired boy; the tall knight; the small mage (that looked like a duck!).

"I," He wispered to Seifer, standing next to him and looking at the floor. "Must defeat you. It is nothing personal, although it couldn't be anyway- I don't even know you... what I am saying is I _must _battle with Roxas. I need to find out... I need to find out who... I need to know I mean..."

"I don't care." Seifer said "Do what you want becasue I don't care about you- the trophy is mine and your not stopping me."

"May the dark have mercy on you when they steal your heart for the greater _good_." Sora wispered darkly, staring from the corner of his eyes at Seifer.

The eyes were not his... They were so much... Darker and... More... Menacing...

* * *

Sora smiled as the battle began and sat down.

"Come on then, first hit is yours! If you don't hurry you won't get it! Come and Play Seifer!" Sora laughed. Seifer felt his grip around the bat (thing?) tighten. He lunged forwards and-

"I thought you wanted to hit me? Arn't you paying attention?"

Seifer turned around to see Sora sat behind him waving the bat in the air as if to say 'yo, I'm over here!'.

Sora then got up and walked slowly, appearing closer and closer almost like an illusion each time Seifer tried to hit him.

Before anybody knew what was happening there was a horrible 'thwack' noise and Seifer was laying face first on the floor...

* * *

Kairi ran on stage and threw her arms around Sora.

"I'm so glad your safe! Oh Sora!"

Sora blushed and turned his head and though he helt her back it was not the sort of ;hug she'd expected.

"Sora what's wrong? Why won't you hold me? Sora?!"

"Who are you?! You call my name but I don't know who you are..."

"You.. dont' know.. me?" She asked backing away in shock, tears rolling from her eyes. Sora stepped forwards.

"Please, who are you? How do I know you? Tell me please?" He begged but before anything more could be said the heartless appeared and right there, stole the last of Sora's heart.

The last of the true Sora. What happened after that for him was but a dream.


	10. Questions Answers Promises

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sugar Honey Ice Tea bad... **

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... ...**

--

Chapter 10: Questions; Answers; Promises

--

_**5 words: The true Sora is dead.**_

--

Nobody was entirely sure what had just happened. Sora lay collapsed on the floor as Roxas sat next to him. Sora was cold. He got down and wispered.

"Sora, don't die like this. Don't fade away- your stronger than that. Find a way."

It was hard to tell if his words had gotten through as Sora dissapeared the exact way he appeared. Kairi shook her head in denile, still crying.

"This isn't happening, oh Riku! Riku tell me this isn't real..."

"It is Kairi... it-"

"Well..." The announcer sudddenly said "It looks like Roxas is in the lead then? Sora has until his match to return or Roxas automaticly wins!"

"Yay!"

"And one of them will then get to take on last years champion- Setzer!"

"Setzer!! Yeaaaaaaah! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!"

"Setzer we love you!"

"But now the fight for third place, Seifer versus Hayner! Who will win?"

"Seifer y'know?" Rai shouted as Hayner looked at him.

"Me!" He shouted as everybody stared at him. "I'm gonna get third place hear me?"

"Untrue." Fuu chimed in, sounding as bored as ever.

Hayner jumped on stage and screamed "Come and hurry up then! I'll show you a winner- ow!"

Hayner rubbed the back of his head and turned around to see Seifer was already stood behind him.

"Well get ready to fast me then."

"Am ready!" Hayner grinned as he put his helmet on.

They stood for a while at the opposite ends of the platform. Hayner then ran forwards and swung, just hitting Seifer who had jumped to the side. Seifer swung but he missed Hayner by centermetres. Hayner jumped up and suddenly felt a full force blow from Seifer.

"Owch!" He complained trying to collect the orbs back up. He tried to add them back up but he had no clue how many he'd lost in the first place. He dodged another of Seifers killer blows and struck again.

He wasn't quick enough to pick them up though; Seifer had them back in under a minute.

Their time ended. And the verdict was announced.

* * *

"Yes, we understand completely... I'll find Squall as soon as I can." Yuffie sighed and left the room. Aerith smiled. "We're all going on a mission... All together?"

"Right, we need to find a way to protect everybody from Sora but most of all I need to protect Sora from himself..." The king said.

"Roxas then?" Aerith asked but Mickey did not reply. Yuffie walked back in.

"The heartless numbers are beginning to pick up again and the rest of the group will be here soon, so it won't be long before we set off..."

"Hmm.."

"But how do you know that the rest of the other group will be there?"

"Call it a hunch but I doubt they could resist it..."

* * *

"Way to go Hayner!!" Pence shouted as Kairi and Olette squeeled happily. Hayner grinned though he knew he'd only won by one or two orbs. Riku tapped Roxas on the arm and Roxas knew just what he was thinking.

"I don't think he'll come back either." He wispered. Riku nodded.

"Good luck... Whether you win or loose we'll wait for a while before we leave. You should be able to spend a while with your new friends."

"Thank you, Riku..."

"All right everybody, we are now exactly one match away before we see who will face our champion Setzer!!" The announcer announced as the fangirls in the crowd screamed to their hearts content. "The match will begin in ten minutes. Feel free to buy some food, chat to our contestants, go to the loo and scream your head off if you must but listen up for current events."

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" A small voice asked. It did not sound male or female. Peculiar mix of them both...

"I dunno, I'm dizzy..." Sora's voice replied to the first.

"Just relax, gather your strength. We'll make it all alright. Your never alone so long as your here..."

"Captain Hesslarte!! I have terrible news!" A monkey-type heartless cried running in. She was a speady little thing and she couldn't keep still.

"Peppy!! Don't use our names here! They make us sound stupid and weak!" The Captain hissed at her. She turned away.

"Well yeah but you said if it was an _extreme _emergency it was OK..." she said apologeticly. "Besides who gave us these names huh?"

"What's going on?" Sora asked as the heartless captain panicked.

"No-Nothing Sora! My lord just relax. I'm going to step outside with my lady." He said before pushing her out the door. He sighed.

"What is it miss? If this is a waste of my time mark my words I will have you sent to your doom."

"His 'rescue' team is begining to form. They'll be departing in no time! We need him to let us go, he's not letting anything happen..."

"Don't worry my dear, he's completely ours now. As soon as we can get him co consentrate on his objectives we'll be free to do what we've always done."

"Oooh! Marvellous plan! This is why we all look up to you cutie." She giggled, waiting fo his reaction. She loved to torment him like this.

"Shu-Shut up! I have work to do, good day!" He said rushing back into Sora's throne room and away from her. She sighed and went to find the rest of her friends. Attack formations had to be planned out.

Suddenly there was a scream. She rushed into the throne room and nodded.

"I'll go get him back, Sir."

* * *

"Alright folks, ten minutes is about to be over! One minute and counti-"

Sora suddenly staggered onstage from somewhere nearby. Roxas jumped up and stared at him.

--

_**I always thought I would be the so called 'bad' part of Sora and he'd always be, the so called, 'good' but how thin can the line between the two be? Surely it all depends on the events that unravel around that person? The events that interfear with that persons way of living? The events that change a person for better or for worse?**_

_**I can say that I know him but as I write in this book and read what he's written I feel so mistaken...**_

**--**

**The Beast, who helped me so much before I found out Riku was ... y'know...**

**Well he's a prince! We just helped out around his castle- fighting the heartless! He has this magnificent castle... The problem wasn't so much the heartless though it was more like organization XIII's appearence there. He turned beast into a heartless, however **_**we **_**made sure that he came back to his senses- for his servents and everybody in the castle who became enchanted...**

--

Roxas tapped Sora on the sholder and smiled.

"You should go back to where you came from, your in no way fit to fight." He wispered before SOra looked up at him.

"I know something though. Roxas your going to come after me so I wanted to warn you that if you want your wishes then the others cannot have their way and find me before you."

* * *

_**Hello!! Yes it's me! This ficcy is coming close to the end now- only one or two, maybe three, chapters left. You may or may not be glad to hear this though:**_

**Due to the ending of this kingdom hearts fanfiction there will be a **_**Sequel**_. **It will be called Lost in the Dark. Look out for it!!**

_**Deidara and Gaara Fangirl**_


	11. The Beginning of the End

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**Please R&R, even if it's a bad review telling me this ficcy is Sugar Honey Ice Tea bad... **

**Oh please note that again this was born of some random thing... I apologize if you hate randomness.**

**(Hey if you hate it why not tell me that and I'll cut it out!!) **

**Also if there is anybody you would desperately like to see from another anime/game ect. tell me and I'll see what I can do... Unless of course I have no clue WHO your on about in which case that may be a little hard... well theres always wikipedia, right?**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS You can also read the first part on my Deviantart (I'm GaaraAkatsuki) but I will NOT be updating it on there because it's too much effort... I'm a bit lazy... ...**

**PSS Chapter dedicated to Zakia's not-broken-and-perfectly-fine-now arm.**

**Also I dunno what happened to the layout on this chapter :S**

--Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End --

_**I don't think I've ever seen anybody so desperate...**_

_**What was the desperate look for?**_

--

Sora grinned. "I'll see you soon. What happens then I will not know..." He said, turning, and cutting off. He stuck his hand in the air.

"I'm withdrawing. I need to... I need to leave now."

--

_**Darkness is unpredictable...**_

--

"Well I don't think anybody saw this coming, Sora has withdrawn from the tournament! 3rd place is Seifer, second is Hayner but first place folks- Roxas!!"

"Way to go Roxas!" Ollete yelled out cheerfully. Pence smiled.

"Yeah, Roxas. Roxas."

"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Roxas." The rest of the crowd cheered as the announcer continued.

"Time though for our championship match! Roxas verses Setzer! Winner gets bragging rights for a whole year!"

"Setzer! Roxas! Setzer! Roxas!" The crowd cheered as Setzer and Roxas stood opposite one another. Setzer smirked.

"Your -" He begun before Roxas hit him quite simply and plainly. Setzer frowned.

"Hey look you," Roxas said. "Less talk more playing the game." He warned as he picked up another orb. Setzer laughed.

"Then let's get _serious_." Roxas frowned and narrowed his eyes.

The match was then over with one fierce blow. The power of determination and anger.

Roxas had won.

* * *

Roxas sat on twilight tower alone, thinking when he looked round.

"Well done, see ya spotted us quickly then, huh?" Hayner smiled sitting down leaving a space between him and Roxas. Olette filled the space and pence went all the way to Hayners other side. He grinned.

"Y'know that was one awesome hit you gave Setzer!"

"Yeah, your really powerful and I'm glad you won." Olette agreed. Roxas smiled.

"Uh, thanks... guys..."

"No problem!" They all replied. Roxas grinned, they'd obviously come up here to cheer him up. He smiled kindly.

"Here."

He gave them all one thing and they stared for a few minutes at their momento and when they looked back he was gone. Apart from the trophy skeleton and a small flap of paper.

* * *

Riku sighed as he sank down to the floor next to Roxas. He stared forwards in the direction Roxas hadn't looked up from for the last ten minutes, or so.

"You ok?"

"What do you care?" Roxas asked quietly. Riku shrugged.

"Your right, what do I care? What do I care for about you? Hmm, let's see." Riku said before smiling and pinching Roxas. "Well my non-existant in a logical way, not quite, friend, I believe I care about Sora. That's a part of you, no let me rephrase, you are a part of him."

"Who cares? He's gone, gone to the other side! The side so full of darkness." Roxas looked up, same blank expression but Riku was relieved- at least he'd moved. "He's forgotten all about you after all. You and Kairi and all of those people he met... apart form me."

"I wonder why that is. Look what is it you want with Sora? You said you were using us, well what for?" Riku asked, a threatening tone in his voice. Roxas stood up and with a violent kick managed to make Riku end up on the other sideof the ship's room.

"Don't kic-" donald stared before he was compeltely blocked out by Roxas's shouting.

"Hey listen you, Riku, that's right I can use your name, I'm not a baby! My buisness is my buisness! What I want with Sora is what I want!" Roxas walked forwards as Riku stood up. Riku smiled, watching as Roxas walked out of the room. The door slammed behind him. Donald and Goofy frowned. There was a short pause.

"What are you smiling about?" Kairi asked quietly from Sora's seat. Riku laughed.

"He seems worried about Sora but... "

* * *

"We can't let Roxas fight Sora!" King informed the group he was with, consiting of Yuffie, Aerith and the others from Radient Garden. Yuffie sighed as a sign of agreement.

"So how do we tell the others?"

"Hmm.. They've probably guessed but I'll make sure they know, don't worry."

"Whatever you say then..."

* * *

"Somebody find Roxas, we're here." Donald instructed the other members of the ship.Riku snorted and mumbled under his breath.

"Like I'm gonna do it." He then walked off the ship, Kairi looked at Goofy and he nodded back. Together the two of them went to find Roxas. Peering round the door of the third room they found they both smiled. Roxas was sat on the floor in the middle of the room writing.

--

**I learnt today that 'Roxas', the name I've been called by the organization, is really the name of my nobody. I've seen what he looks like and I understand that I've fought him before too. It's going to be a few more minutes now before we're planning on following Xemnas through the door to Kingdom Hearts. I wonder about this though: If we follow and defeat Xemnas can I return home? After all this time what's it going to be like? What's school going to be like?**

**Doesn't matter I hate school anyway, I'll probably just go and flunk everything anyway. Unless I can be bothered to work- which I doubt.**

**--**

_**Sora, this is a little note for you. I have written all sorts of things in this book but they're more like yours, other than this one; they're there but I didn't write to anybody. This is for you...**_

--

Roxas turned the page, unaware of Kairi standing behind him and Goofy watching, silently watching, from the doorway.

--

_**Hello. I can't think of any other way to start this. I don't know what to say here. Your very kind, there I'll give you some credit. I've read all of your notes and I'm amazed of how smart you are. Why won't you try? You try so hard normally but when your back at your home you act like your missing out on something. What is it you think your missing? Please, if you read this, think ok? Is it worth thinking your missing out and doing nothing to get there? If you do something, and do it well, you'll get there in no time...**_

--

Kairi took the pen from his hand suddenly, her eyes watering. "You forgot to say one thing.." She wispered as Goofy entered the room. Roxas blinked and watched her writing.

--

_**You've never given up before so please don't give up now, then, or further in the future.**_

--

Donald screamed when Kairi, Goofy and Roxas finally came out of the ship.

"I sent you to get him ages ago! The king just came here with instructions and you both missed them."

"Both?" Roxas asked, pointing out that there were three of them. Donald shook his head.

"Your not involved. You said your buisness was yours so ours must be ours right?" Riku laughed and Roxas agreeded. He smiled though, he didn't get mad.

"So I'm free to go now? Free to go to where I need to go?" He asked simply. Riku shook his head.

"No, not unless you don't want us to help you find Sora. Roxas we arn't idiots, you may think we are but I assure you that we are not."

Roxas paused for a minute and then nodded.

"Come on then, you may have all day but I don't."

* * *

Roxas stopped as soon as he saw where Riku had lead him. It wasn't just the edge of the realm of darkness or closer to Sora, but it was to the other group- King Mickey. Roxas cursed in his head, he was not a fan of this King and he never planned to be. The two exchanged glances for little more than a second before Roxas removed his glare. It wasn't worth it. Mickey smiled to everybody.

"Alrighty then every one, we arn't far from Sora, from here on I want you all to be ready for a hardcore heartless attack, it's war. War for one thing that we all want- Sora. We don't need to fight though, if we can just get through the heartless and get to Sora then we're safe." Roxas snorted.

"No we won't be! The heartless will just keep coming at us, they only want to have Sora's light to make them more powerful than they've ever been before. Our only option is to either wake Sora up, which, I might add, will take far too long of a time for your plan or to kill him. There is something else you can do of course and that's to leave him to me, I have a better plan that only I can make work."

"Big headed basta-" Riku began before Kairi elbowed him.

"Roxas, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know you can definately 'wake him up' or whatever?" Kairi asked. Roxas smiled.

"I do mind you asking so no comment _'darling'_." Kairi growled and Riku stared at her, creeped out. Mickey narrowed his eyes. He knew what Roxas was thinking of doing and it wasn't a good thing. It would bring the end of the battle, yes. It c#would do something else thoguh. Something worse. Something that shouldn't happen.

If Roxas was to fight with Sora, no matter who won they would loose Sora.


	12. Night of Broken Dreams

King of the Heartless

**Kingdom Hearts and the characters used belong either to SquareEnix or(and, lol) Disney, not to me and if they did belong to me Roxas and Axel and Demyx would be the stars. Let's all dream... **

**This is a very special chapter. This is the last chapter. Regarding the whole thing this is the half way mark between a long story; but regarding King of the Heartless only this is the last.**

**There is a seqel to this called 'Lost in the Dark' that I will be writing very soon after this is put up and I have finalized the plan. Please review when you read the story, I have had so many people helping me out already that I think it'd be a shame for everybody to stop helping me out. **

**I hope you all had a really great time reading this story because I enjoyed writing it.**

**This whole book is dedicated to everybody who has read this and my friends, Nikki, Zakia and Jessica who have helped me so much! Also thanks to Molly V who described the keyblades for me. I wasn't sure how to describe them myself...**

**Thank you**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl, the author**

**PS Sowwy that this took so long- I've been so damn ill... Dunno if it'll show or not... xxx Oh and no, I do already know my battle scenes suck. **

--

Chapter 12: Night of Broken Dreams

--

"Riku, I've lost track of Roxas! Gah!" There was a slashing sound as a flowery, girly keyblade tore apart a heartless.

"What?! W-Well can _anybody_see him?" A slicing sound filled the air this time as a darker, seemingly more 'sinister', keyblade destroyed the heartless.

"Gawrsh it's like he's vanished!"

Slash.

"Aw phooey, he's just gone up ahead, the king'll catch him!"

Cut. Slice.

"But what if he get's to Sora?! We're screwed!"

"Ha Kai, I've never heard you say such rude things."

"Ha, I've never heard you call me 'Kai'."

"Urm, the next wave seems to be coming...

* * *

_"OK, Roxas you have to stay close to your group, alright?" The King announced. Roxas nodded._

_"Fine." He sighed. Mickey turned to Riku and Kairi._

_"Me and this lot are goin' to go ahead, you guys are going to come in exactly two minutes after us, any later and it could throw our plan off balance."_

_"S-Sure..." Kairi agreed. Riku put his thumbs up in approval of the plan. Kairi took a deep breath._

_"Um, Mickey, if I may ask something?"_

_"Oh? OK."_

_"What will happen if Roxas gets away from everybody? Well how do you know that Sora's in danger? What makes you so sure?" Donald and Goofy looked at each other, both exchanging looks of interest. King Mickey thought for a second._

_"Hmmm... I guess you can call it a kind of feeling..." He then turned to Donald and Goofy._

_"I return to you your first mission with Sora: Find the one with the key and stick with him. In this case it will be Roxas, then Sora."_

_Goofy saluted as Donald laughed._

_"Roger!"_

_Mickey walked off into the darkness, Leon, Cloud, Aerith and Cid all followed him. Yuffie paused._

_"Roxas, you understand what you have to do right?"_

_"Yeah, stay with my group; not just with them but close to them." He replied. Yuffie smiled and walked off into he darkness. Kairi frowned as Roxas waited on the edge of the darkness. Riku turned to her. Donald walked over to her._

_"Y'know Sora looked sad sometimes but he never looked so worried for so long. Don't worry about them ok?"_

_"But I too have a 'feeling'." Kairi frowned. "And I feel like Roxas is going to try something..."_

_Roxas grinned before turning around, face completely blank once more. "Two minutes exactly, come on."_

_They entered the void._Suddenly there was an excited exclaimation from Goofy. "Gawrsh look over there! Yuffie!"

* * *

"Come on guys!" She cried back to them. Each of them fighting their way to Yuffie, who was under heavy attack. She smiled.

"I've been waiting for- wait, where Roxas?" She asked, throwing a single heartless into many, most becoming destroyed. Riku and Kairi looked around, trying not to make eye contact but Donald and Goofy stood still.

"He's gone, vanished. We don't know where or when he went." Donald informed her. Yuffie nodded.

"Quickly head inside then! Sora is just ahead!"

As soon as they'd gone inside, doors left wide open, somebody grinned. They laughed. They moved through the doors...

* * *

The group ran to the edge of a balcany overlooking a throne in which Sora was sitting. Kairi gasped happily as Riku grinned. Donald turned around and sighed.

"Come on Goofy, what're you lookin' at?!" He cried as Goofy stared out towards the doors. Goofy shrugged.

"I thought I heard Roxas but I couldn't see him." Donald nodded.

"Well he's not _here_ so what does it matter? Come on."

"S-Sora?!" Kairi cried out, smiling happily. Sora looked up at them with his dull eyes. Suddenly something seemed to spark. The brightness seemed to flood back for a second. He smiled.

"H-Hello! Who are you? Your pretty..." He said, eyes narrowing. His smile suddenly became twisted and wrong. "You'd make the perfect heartless, and that little boy next to you. I was just about to tell that spunky young ninja girl but you two are just something else altogether."

Kairi blinked. "Who am I?"

Riku laughed. "Sora stop fooling around, you can come back to us now. It's fine, we're not going to hurt you. Heartless you or not, we're still your friends."

"She is. She's ever so helpful." Sora replied, pointing to Kairi and smiling, sickly but sweetly. "She took my gloves, my bait, and she didn't tell you. I could track you and hunt you so easily. Observe!" He laughed as his gloves flew out from Kairi's pocket and onto Sora's hands.

"Sora, don't fight with them. I'm here, ok?" Goofy gasped.

"Donald that's Roxas, I told you I heard him."

"Aww be quiet."

Indeed though it was Roxas, there was a dark portal that nobodies flooded out of, followed by Roxas. The nobodies surrounded Sora but Sora walked through them towards Roxas. Mickey gasped and attempted to jump down to them. The nobodies blocked them. More and more nobodies appeared to stop them from reaching Sora and Roxas.

Sora blinked. "Roxas?" He asked, staggering forwards. Kairi growled.

"Slimy little... Why does Sora remember that... Why Roxas and not us?"

"Because they're the same person, be it different parts?" Aerith guessed before gasping. Riku sprung forwards, only to be pushed back by the nobodies. Attacking them he got closer to the edge. Would he be quick enough to reach Roxas and Sora in time?

**--**

**Roxas... I want to meet him too.**

--

Roxas and Sora stepped towards eachother again. Riku leaned over the edge of the rail. He growled and thrust the nobodies away from him. There was so little time if the King was right.

Sora grinned darkly. Roxas returned a smile with the same sort darkness. The next thing anybody knew they were in battle.

* * *

_"Sora? Hey what are you doing there? Huh?" Sora looked up, his bright young eyes tearful. Riku sighed. Sora looked up at him and rubbed his eyes, grinning such a sad smile._

_"Nyaah! Nothing of course, I just didn't feel like... Y'know."_

_"Sora, don't tell me you had a nightmare again last night?" Sora went red._

_"Of course not!! I told you this morning I just wasn't feeling so great..."_

_"Hey, I understand."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah, I get scared too sometimes. I'm sure that when we're older both of us will overcome our fears. I'm positive we will!"_

_"Positive? Is that a good way to think Riku? Well then I'm gonna always think positive and try my best to be nice and kind and funny!"_

_"Yeah, you do that and all the fears will go away for sure, just don't bottle them up ok?"_

_"Alright! Thanks Riku, I feel way better now!"_

_Riku smiled as he watched Sora smile happily. Positive._The keyblades clattered as they made impact with one another. Roxas and Sora giving it their all. Nobody was entirely sure about why they were fighting so hard but Kairi had a hunch.

* * *

_A heart._

Riku was thinking a similar thing but he was thiking alot harder, fighting or not. He had realized that it must have been more than just a heart because Sora's heart was gone now. Roxas must have wanted something else.

Sora jumped backwards as Roxas attempted to rip the keyblade from his hand. Riku grabbed the railing and looked down at them. Roxas smiled.

"You know who they are don't you? Is it coming back? Doesn't matter because if I want to get you to wake up for real then your going to have to forget them. I just hope that... "

"Ri...ku..." Sora wispered before Roxas thrust him backwards in one swipe. Roxas nodded.

"That's right, who's the other one hmm?"

"The girl... she's..."

"Kairi."

"Kairi... a princess."

"That's right." Roxas smiled as he helt his hand out to Sora. Sora reached forwards to take it when Riku jumped down infront of him.

"No! Sora don't take his hand!" Riku warned him but something was already wrong. The darkness was beginning to crumble apart. Riku took Sora's hand and lead him out a door.

* * *

Kairi stepped forwards to follow them when Goofy grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, it'll be quicker to go this way."

"Yeah," Donald added. "I'm sure you'll all end up back together too!" Kairi nodded.

"Sure, okay?"

* * *

Riku's grip was tight, very tight; Sora's wrist was becoming red and it hurt. His eyes were slowly becoming tearful. Riku looked back at him and smiled.

"You know I thought of a memory from our childhood a little while ago. Do you remember our childhood?"

Sora thought for a second before shaking his head.

"It's fuzzy..."

"It's the time you said that you would always be positive. You never meant to keep that promise but you were always very positive."

Sora smiled "I'm glad then..."

Riku nodded before he frowned. Roxas was coming up behind them fast.

"Riku stop getting involved! If you continue to allow Sora to gain his memories back in that state then it's only going to tear him apart! Do you really think he'd be completely fine without a real love for anything? No heart... no complete emotions or feelings."

"Roxas shut up, Sora will be fine! He won't care- he's too carefree to give a damn."

Sora suddenly stopped running causing Riku to fall over. Roxas walked over to them and tore Riku's hand away from Sora. Sora stepped back. Riku gasped.

"Sora! Sora come back please!"

Sora shook his head.

"Riku, I don't remember everything from when I was with you or... Kairi... but I know what the heartless told me. Riku, I don't want to hurt you or any of my other friends any more than I have. Riku it hurts me to do that."

"Sora?" Riku wispered, a sad tone in his voice.

"Please, Roxas is right, your whole will will crumble if I remain half and half. Please don't... Riku..."

Sora turned and ran off. Riku began to run after him before looking back and seeing Roxas running with him. He blinked.

"Please Riku, do not follow..."

* * *

Kairi looked back at the rest of the world, Sora and Riku were out there somewhere. The darkness was falling apart. Must be worse back there. Without thinking she held back a little and ran back for her friends.

* * *

Riku continued racing against Roxas in a hope that Sora would snap out of whatever it was he was doing. It was beginning to get harder and harder to catch Sora though as the ceiling above was beginning to cave in and fall apart. The walls were begining to break apart and Roxas was overtaking him. He growled angrily.

"Why don't you just give up already?" He screamed. There was always something about Roxas that seriously pissed Riku off.

"Why don't you go and turn into Ansem again before you attempt to beat me Riku? Just leave, you have no reason to remain, Sora will return to you."

"What is it that you think is going to happen so fucking bad?!" Riku asked, stopping. Roxas stopped a few paces infront of him.

"Riku, I know how much you care for Sora but just look around us Riku. This world was created through the light that was Sora's heart; the more we meddle and let Sora regain his memories the quicker it'll fall apart. We will all die here if you continue to meddle."

There was the sound of footsteps fast approching. Roxas turned and continued to run in the direction Sora was. Riku turned to see Kairi running towards him. He ran upto her and hugged her tight.

She blinked and looked at his face. He was smiling.

"Such a worried smile, Riku what's wrong?" She asked, worried herself. Riku shook his head and took her hand. She gasped and stared at him as he led her back the very way she'd come.

"Riku what are you-"

"We've got to get out of here Kairi, I'll explain later but if we want to save Sora I'm afraid that that son of a gun is right. Trust me Kairi if we want Sora back theres nothing we can do."

Kairi blinked before she screamed, there was a strange light coming from the direction that Roxas had gone.

Riku ran faster and faster until he was dragging Kairi alone; the light was engulfing everything behind them. They'd reached the others in no time but it was too late. The light caught up with them.

* * *

Riku found himself standing in the middle of the light. No, not standing but floating. No Kairi or Leon or anybody. Alone.

_"Sora! I found you at last!"_

"Roxas? Sora? Where are you?" He asked, spinning around trying to find them as he heard Roxas's unmistakeable voice. He was going to break the blonde boys neck.

_"What do you want?" _Sora's voice asked though he was nowhere to be seen. He sounded hurt and Roxas was somewhat sympathetic; though it was fake it felt, sadly, real.

_"Look, Riku's gone now close your eyes."_

_"Why should I? Roxas I... Never mind."_

_"Riku would want you to close your eyes and behave."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I promise. I promise you I'll tell him one day how sad you are right now. I'll tell him how sorry you are."_

_"Will you give him one thing?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Here, give him these, so he knows I'll come back one day."_

_"Sure, now be a good boy."_

Riku screamed.

"Sora! Sora, he's lying! Sora don't be a good boy!" He stopped in shock at his own words and felt like slapping himself. "I didn't mean it like that just don't do what he says! Please Sora! Damn you Roxas I'm going to kill you! The next time I see you I'm going to-"

The light stung his eyes and his words cut off. What happened next nobody knows completely but it would appear that Riku and the others all fell asleep.

* * *

Riku opened his eyes to sunlight falling upon his face and gasped, sitting up so fast something was pulled off his arm. He stared at the little wire type things and pulled them all off. He found clean clothes at the bottom of his bed and looked around as he got changed. It was a hospital room. He opened the door as a nurse attempted to enter and she blinked.

"Ah! Riku, your awake! Ah, no please go back in your room, you need to see the doctor before you leave! No, please come back!" Riku turned around and shook his head.

"Where's Kairi's room? Or Sora's? A boy named Roxas maybe?"

"Roxas? Sora? Mister Riku I'm afraid we don't have any patients with those names right now?"

Riku sighed. Sora must have gotten already then.

"And Kairi?"

"Your in no state to see he-" She cut off, spooked by his stare. "Oh alright, this way sir."

She lead Riku down two hallways, still creeped out by his stare. She then stopped and pointed to her door. Riku watched her run off and raised an eyebrow.

"What's her problem?"

Riku entered Kairi's room just as she was about to leave. She smiled.

"Riku!!" She cried to him, tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged him tight. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Good to see your alright Kairi! Let's get out of here quick and go see Sora, apparently he's gone!"

"That he has."

Riku and Kairi turned and smiled. Kairi thrust Selphie into a hug as the boys said hi to Riku.

Riku and Kairi stepped back and smiled. Selphie looked away sadly.

"Erm, you two... There's something you should know... Sora's still missing. You two were found on the island about a week-"

"A week and two days!" The boys interrupted. Selphie growled.

"Whatever! Look, Sora's missing!!"

The two of them looked at each other, exchanging looks of complete horror.

Riku went to bed that night feeling terrible. Kairi had been on the phone to him for the last 3 hours or so. Most of that time was silence. Suddenly he heard something come in under his bedroom door. He turned the bedside lamp on and went to see what it was. He smiled as he he picked the objects up.

Sora's gloves.

* * *

**That's the end now! See you all in the sequel!!**


End file.
